Scripted
by realize
Summary: COMPLETE After a mixup in the media, actors Syaoran and Sakura have to act like the perfect couple. The only problem? They aren't exactly on the best terms... The line between lies and reality better not blur, because the consequences are dire...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS and this goes for all chapters.

Summary: One up-and-coming actress. One arrogant actor. A single spilled cup of coffee leading to a new hatred... But after a mix-up in the media, the two are forced to act like the "Perfect Couple." The line between acting and reality better not blur...because the consequences will be dire…

Another one of my cliché story lines with hopefully original ideas :).

This story will have **dark themes towards the end**. It won't take place on the set of the movie much, only to fit the story. **I promise this won't be like any other actor/actress story, no matter how much it'll seem like it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Li Syaoran was mad. Actually, mad was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. For three months, he got to sleep in as late as he wanted. Now, he was forced to wake up every day at six a.m. and work until nine p.m. on a stupid movie shoot.

The plot of the story was lame. A gang member who fell in love with a lonely rich girl, and who better to play the part of the gang leader than Li Syaoran, the big-shot actor who had won countless awards this year? At least that's what his agent and half the world thought.

"It'll be perfect," his agent gushed. "This movie is sure to make big bucks and imagine the kind of attention you'll get! Blah blah blah…" the agent continued talking until Syaoran managed to nod to shut him up. One day, that stupid agent was going to get fired…

Lost in his thoughts, Syaoran rounded the corner and crashed into a petite girl with glossy auburn locks and emerald eyes. The cup of hot coffee she had been carrying splashed onto his brand-name white shirt and the girl fell on her ass.

Syaoran looked down at his shirt, disgusted at the wet brown stain that covered it. It would never wash out. Not that he had planned to ever wear again, but it was the thought that he had a perfectly good shirt ruined that irked him.

"I'm so sorry," the young woman on the ground said. "I'll get it washed-"

Syaoran glared down at her. "Forget it. Next time watch where you're going or I'll get you fired." With that, he walked away, muttering about the "uselessness of assistants these days."

'Stupid bastard. He's the one who crashed into me! He could've at least helped me up,' the woman on the ground thought angrily. 'Thinks he's all that just cause he's so famous. I don't see what's so good about him.'

Picking herself up from the ground, she turned around to get the director another coffee, since the assistants were all busy.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran returned from his dressing room and found the director waving him over. To his annoyance, he saw that he was standing with the girl who spilled the coffee all over him.

"Syaoran, where have you been? I want to introduce you to your co-star, Kinomoto Sakura. You guys should get acquainted, since you'll be working together for the next three months."

Syaoran would've choked if he had been drinking something. This girl was his co-star? He would have to work with her for THREE MONTHS? Oh crap. He knew he should've never agreed to this.

Kinomoto Sakura. That name sounded familiar, but not because she was a famous actress. In fact, she was just an unknown working on her first role. Oh great. He, the great Li Syaoran, would have to work with a klutzy amateur. Joy.

Sakura saw the contempt look he gave her and shot, "Get over it. It's not like I want to work with you anyways."

Syaoran sneered. "You're just an unknown. You could be replaced by anyone. You should feel honored to be working with me."

The two stomped off in opposite directions, leaving the director baffled and completely oblivious to what had just happened. 'Did I miss something?'

The rest of the day flew by and luckily for both Syaoran and Sakura, they did not have any scenes together. At the end of the day, Syaoran decided to take a break and headed to the coffee shop, wearing sunglasses to disguise himself. Unfortunately, loads of people also had the same idea as him and the shop was packed with customers.

The only available table was where Sakura sat. Deciding he had nothing to lose but his sanity, Syaoran brought his drink to her table and promptly sat down. Sakura looked up, but didn't seem to be fazed by his sudden appearance. She even offered him a small smile; she wasn't one to hold grudges unless someone **really** got on her nerves. She was willing to give second chances.

The two sat in silence until Syaoran decided to make a wise-ass comment about Sakura. She didn't even blink an eye as she took the remains of her drink and threw it in Syaoran's face.

Syaoran fumed and reached for a napkin, but his hand knocked it down. As he bent to pick it up, the glasses fell off. The clanking noise caused a few people to look at him. A murmur went through the crowd and suddenly Syaoran saw a stream of fan girls dashing to their table.

Sakura heard squeals and yells and looked up. She saw a bunch of girls heading straight for her table…and Syaoran. Wanting to avoid being trampled, Sakura stood up, but it was too late. The horde of girls knocked her over in attempt to get to Syaoran, causing her body to lean over the table towards Syaoran…

…and accidentally plant her lips on his… o0

Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. She was pulled off by hysterical screaming girls and luckily, the bodyguards arrived just then. She sighed in relief as she was hustled out the door and into the waiting car, leaving a struggling Syaoran to deal with his obsessive fans.

**The Next Day**

"What is that meaning to this?" Syaoran's agent shouted, his spit flying everything. He slammed a magazine on the table. To Syaoran and Sakura's horror, the cover showed them in their "liplock" yesterday. The headline screamed, "Li Syaoran in love with up and coming actress Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sakura saw the cover and decided to be very mature about it… "What the hell?" she screamed. "Me and that bastard? Never in a million years!"

"It was all just a misunderstanding," Syaoran stated calmly. "There's nothing going on."

"Nothing going on? How the hell do you explain this?" asked the agent. Sakura frowned in disgust as his fat belly jiggled around as he shook with anger.

Before they had a chance to answer, the agent said, "It doesn't matter. There might not have been anything going on, but now there will be."

Seeing the confused look on their faces, the agent explained, "Syaoran, it will be bad for your image if you're seen kissing a girl one day, and ignoring her the next. What will people think? We cannot risk you getting the "player" image."

"Hey, I don't care about his reputation. What do you suggest we do anyways, act like the perfect couple?" said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes. And Sakura, if you're seen with Syaoran, it will give you good publicity." Syaoran smirked seeing this, but he could tell Sakura was less than amused.

"I don't give a damn about publicity."

"Sakura, this could make or break your career. I could have you fired if you don't obey."

Sakura bit her lip. She really needed the money and hesitantly asked, "How long?"

"Only two months."

She groaned. Two months…that was practically forever! That asshole…she was pretty sure blackmail was illegal!

"Okay, I'll do it," she said regretfully.

"Great! Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake! We'll even give you a script to follow. It'll be like acting a movie," said the agent enthusiastically. He walked out of the room, smiling.

Sakura glared at the door. "What a bastard."

Syaoran smirked. "You know you love me."

Sakura raised her hand and slapped him hard, leaving a red hand print on his perfect cheek before stomping off in a huff.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. 'Women.'


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and added this story to their favourites. :)**

**BabyPenguin** _Sakura heard squeals and yells and looked up. She saw a bunch of girls heading straight for her table…and Syaoran. Wanting to avoid being trampled, Sakura stood up, but it was too late. The horde of girls knocked her over in attempt to get to Syaoran, causing her body to lean over the table towards Syaoran…_

…_and accidentally plant her lips on his…_

That's how they ended up kissing. It wasn't actually a kiss, but the media twisted things around.

**brownies** Which parts didn't make sense? I'll try to change them or explain it to you.

**kura52** Lol, where would the story be if we didn't have someone who thought he was all that? It'll be fun taking him down XD.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Syaoran was exhausted. It had started out with a rough morning, and nine hours later, he was finally done with the filming. He got ready to go home and take a much-needed nap.

"Syaoran!" his agent, Dave, yelled out to him. Syaoran sighed inwardly and waited for him to catch up. What did he want now?

"You can't go to the party dressed like that!" lectured Dave. "Imagine how many magazines will put you on their worst-dressed list!"

Syaoran frowned. 'Gee, a hello to you too.' To Dave, he asked, "What party?"

"Heh." Dave gave a nervous little chuckle. "Didn't I tell you? You and Sakura are going to the pre-show party for the World Film Awards tonight!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't recall you saying that. And the awards don't take place until next month."

"They're having it early to avoid too much paparazzi," explained Dave. "And it's too late. I've already told the organizers you're attending. They were very excited to have the first public appearance of you and Ms. Kinomoto."

Great. Him and Kinomoto at a party filled with cameras, acting like they were so totally in love. Just what he needed to make his night complete. Not.

Sighing, Syaoran got changed into more "appropriate" party clothing and found Sakura already waiting for him. She was wearing a simple white dress with a tiny silver bracelet accenting her small wrist. Her make-up had been lightly done and flawlessly applied. He had to admit, she looked nice.

Without saying a word to each other, they got inside the limo. Sakura kept squirming uncomfortably and it was really beginning to get on Syaoran's nerves. "Would you stop fidgeting?" he snapped.

Sakura stopped moving around and faced him. "I've never worn a dress before."

Syaoran stared at her. What kind of girl never wore a dress before? Not that he was sure Sakura was a human girl…she seemed pretty screwed up to him XD.

"Close your mouth. You look like an old perverted man," Sakura retorted. By this time, they had reached the scene of the party. The limo slowed to a crawl as the red carpet was crowed.

The limo door opened and Syaoran stepped out. He offered his hand to Sakura, acting like the perfect gentleman. Fans screamed and waved their pictures and homemade signs. Sakura stepped out of the limo and blinked as a million flashes went off. It didn't help that she was wearing stilettos and very unsteady.

Luckily, Syaoran was holding her arm, so she couldn't trip and fall flat on her face. She bet Syaoran would love to see that. The girls who had been screaming Syaoran's name now glared at Sakura. Their beloved actor was dating this unknown, unglamorous actress. In their sick opinions, Syaoran would be better off with one of them. Sakura resisted the urge to flip them the finger.

Finally, they reached the door. Sakura sighed in relief as the flashing lights and fans screaming stopped. However, what she saw wasn't much better. Famous celebrities drinking and partying. Geez, it looked more like a slut party to her.

A woman with a pound of makeup on her face and a barely-there outfit stumbled into Syaoran and giggled. "Sorry," she burped.

Sakura was disgusted. What was wrong with these people?

A slow song came on. As if snapping out of a trance, everyone immediately straightened up and starting dancing with their partners.

Syaoran put his arms around her waist and she gulped. She had never danced before. She put her arms around Syaoran's neck and discovered it wasn't so hard. Just hang on and sway back and forth.

'This is so lame.'

"SYAORAN!" a high-pitched giggle cut through the room. A stunningly beautiful but ditzy-looking girl stood before them. Sakura recognized her as Syaoran's last girlfriend, though she couldn't remember her name. Seemed like he had bad taste in everything…

What's-her-face pushed Sakura aside and started glomping Syaoran. Sakura nearly laughed out loud as she watched Syaoran's face turn red from lack of air.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around.

"Eriol?"

The man named Eriol grinned. "I haven't seen you since high school! How 'bout I buy you a drink and we can catch up?"

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like a corny pick-up line, but sure, why not?" She winked at Syaoran and followed Eriol away from the crowd.

Syaoran pushed what's-her-face off him. Sakura had just insulted him by going off with some other guy and he knew she knew he would be pissed. That girl...even the simple things she did was beginning to bother him.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran glanced at his ex. He tried to remember her name, but his mind came up blank. What had he been thinking when he went out with her? Oh yeah. He had been sort of…drunk…when she asked him out…

"Nothing," he muttered.

She flung herself at him again and he groaned. He couldn't be rude in front of so many people, so he let her cling to him. Looking over the girl's shoulder, Syaoran spotted Sakura chatted happily with a good-looking man and he felt jealously boil in it. How dare Sakura ditch him and leave him with this bimbo…

Syaoran untangled himself from the girl and walked over to Sakura. She looked up at him and grinned. Syaoran dragged her away and she quickly apologized to Eriol, joking about jealous boyfriends and telling him she'd see him some other time.

Syaoran put his arms back around Sakura.

"Jealous, weren't you?" Sakura laughed.

Suddenly, all the lights dimmed except one. A spotlight shone right where Syaoran and Sakura were. Everyone whistled and cheered, chanting for them to kiss.

'Ugh, those perverts. Don't they have anything better to do? Like take some drugs or something so they can act even more idiotic?' Sakura was obviously in a bad mood.

Syaoran smirked and gave Sakura a quick peck on the mouth, but everyone was clapping. Sakura was so tempted to wipe her mouth, but she knew she couldn't. Her face flamed from anger and she bowed her head down as a few people snapped pictures.

At two, the party finally ended. Sakura collapsed on the bed and took off her shoes. She didn't even bother checking her feet for blisters; she knew she probably had a ton, and that was only if she was lucky. Which she wasn't. Which meant she probably had so much she couldn't walk tomorrow. That wasn't totally a bad thing, because then she wouldn't have to go on set and face Syaoran. Groaning, she remembered tomorrow was her day off.

Drowning in her sheets, she decided to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sakura rubbed her eyes and opened the door to pick up the morning paper. Her eyes stopped at the headline and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Maybe she was seeing things…

There, right on the front page were pictures of Syaoran and Sakura at the party. The one with Sakura's head down caught her attention. She squinted at the caption. "A blushing Kinomoto Sakura hiding her face in shyness!"

Sakura scanned through the article. The more she read, the angrier she got. She didn't remember "throwing a fit after seeing Syaoran just talking with an ex-girlfriend." These people had no life. They were so pathetic that they made up stories and let the other pathetic people lap it all up. Sakura dumped the paper into the wastebasket and decided she would just hide under the covers all day.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran was awaken by the ringing of his phone. He groaned and looked at the time. Seven a.m. Who would be calling this early? And on his day off too…

"Hello?" he mumbled into the receiver.

"Syaoran," said the scolding voice of his mother. "Don't tell me you just woke up! Have you been training?"

"Mother, it's my day off. Just let me rest for a few minutes."

He heard his mother sigh on the other line and he could picture her famous Li frown.

"On other matters, you never told me you were dating Kinomoto Sakura," said his mother, her tone brightening. Oh, I remember when you were kids. That time she beat you at soccer, why I'd never seen you so mad!"

Syaoran felt his breath catch. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Yelan.

Syaoran had a vague memory flashback. He remembered telling a girl with pigtails that she couldn't play with him and a bunch of friends because girls couldn't play soccer. To prove his point, he challenged her to a one-on-one match. To his embarrassment, he lost and was humiliated by everyone else for the rest of that year.

"That was HER? Are you sure it's the same Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Yelan insisted in a cross voice. "I still have pictures and I can assure you, that is the same Kinomoto Sakura. Why don't you invite her to dinner? It'll be nice getting reacquainted with her."

Syaoran froze. He couldn't invite Sakura to dinner with his family! "No, mother, you have it all wrong…Sakura and I aren't a couple." Before he could explain why, his mother cut in.

"Syaoran, don't you dare lie to me just because you don't want to take her home! You will be here by eight o'clock Friday and that's final." Friday? That was in two days!

Syaoran heard the phone on the other line click off and he sighed. His mother wasn't someone you would mess with, and he knew what was good for him. But there was just one problem…how could he convince Sakura to go with him?


	3. Chapter Three

This chapter is longer than usual, meaning it has more mistakes than usual. I can't do good jobs of editing, sorry.

**Chapter Three**

"You acted without our consent!" a man shouted.

Li Yelan pursed her lips. "I do not see what is so wrong with inviting my son, the Li heir, to dinner!"

The man glared at her. "The problem is the girl! He cannot be serious about her!"

"I will decide that myself when I see him," said Yelan in an equally forceful tone.

"No. You will not be present. The Elders will decide. Should you decide to interfere, you will face the consequences," the Elder said, with a note of finality to his voice.

The Elder walked away, his white robe swishing behind him. Although old, he walked with his head high and back straight, giving off a confident and commanding aura.

Yelan stared after him, bristling. Ever since Syaoran turned eighteen, the Elders were starting to control more and more aspects of his life. Li Yelan knew if she meddled with the Elders, not only would it mean trouble for her, but for Syaoran, and she would not risk her son's future. But it could only go so far…when would it end?

**

* * *

**

"No."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

Sakura sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? N-O. No."

"Why not?" Syaoran was starting to get desperate. If he didn't bring Sakura home, his mother would- Well actually, he didn't know what she would do, but he knew it wouldn't be anything good.

Sakura stared at him like he was insane. Which she thought he was, but she had kind of gotten used to him. She raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious? Because it's you."

Syaoran pretended to be hurt, even doing the whole puppy eyes routine. Unfortunately, it had no effect on Sakura like it had everyone else. Sakura looked at him disgustingly. "Don't ever do that again."

"Please? I'd do anything. I'll get down on my knees and beg you if I have to. I'll buy you whatever you want!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How materialistic do you think I am? You're pathetic. I hate people who grovel."

Syaoran was really annoyed now. "Well maybe I wouldn't be grovelling if you just said yes. You know what…forget it. I don't even know why I bothered. It's pretty obvious you wouldn't agree anyways."

Sakura watched him walk away and felt a pang of guilt. He wouldn't have asked her if he wasn't desperate. This must really mean a lot to him…

"Wait!" she called out after him. "I'll go with you"

Syaoran didn't even turn around or give his trademark smirk. He just said, "Pick you up at seven." Honestly, she didn't understand him. One moment he would be all cocky and the next, he was so cold.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran arrived at the door of Sakura's apartment. Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone on his way up who might be a big fan of his. It wasn't like he hated his admirers or took them for granted. After all, without them, he wouldn't be where he was. But seriously, that acted like he was above human and that sickened him.

324. He was sure that was her number and that this was the right apartment, but he couldn't help but doubt himself. The building was old and definitely in need of repairs. Sakura didn't even have a doorbell!

Syaoran tapped heavily on the door and waited, but no one answered the door. Instead, he heard loud music being blasted from her apartment. He shook his head. How did anyone here get any privacy?

He was just about to raise his hand to knock again when the door flung open and Sakura poked her head out the door. "I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't looking at the time. I just have to get my bag."

She was closing the door, but Syaoran pushed it back and followed her into the apartment. Sakura looked embarrassed as he surveyed the room with only a small tv in the corner.

"You live here?" Syaoran asked incredulously. He watched as Sakura's face hardened and he immediately regretted his words.

"Not everyone is rich like you. There are other people on this planet, beyond your superficial, perfect world."

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Sakura scoffed, like she didn't believe a word he was saying, but she didn't say anything else.

Something on the coffee table caught Syaoran's attention. It was an old photo album, opened to pictures of a small auburn haired girl with a boy wearing a soccer jersey. They looked strangely familiar…

Sakura followed Syaoran's gaze and grinned. "That's us. This one here is my favourite picture," she said, pointing to a picture of a triumphant Sakura standing over an angry Syaoran, who was sitting at the bottom of a ditch.

Syaoran could remember that incident clearly now. Out of anger, Sakura had tripped him and he had fallen in. Though afterwards, it had been worth it when the doctor concluded that Syaoran had broken his arm; Sakura's parents eventually found out and were furious with her, grounding her for months. Syaoran had enjoyed his Sakura-free summer, while she slumped around in her house, jealously looking out the window at the other children who were licking ice cream cones.

"You remembered…"

Sakura suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well…it's kind of hard to forget your first best friend." She tried to hide it, but Syaoran could detect a rare bitterness to her tone. Sakura turned away and pretended to be busy looking for her bag in the chaos she called home.

Best friends. They had been best friends? Syaoran had to search deep inside his mind to find those memories tucked away somewhere… It took him minutes to remember…

After getting past their rivalry with each other, the miniature Sakura and Syaoran had discovered they were a lot alike and had unknowingly grown on each other. What happened after that, he could not remember. "What happened to us?"

"You ignored me after eighth grade and said you wanted to hang out with the cooler people. The day my mother died, you weren't there. You weren't even at her funeral or when I moved. But I guess that was a long time ago…it doesn't matter anymore."

Instead of making his memory less hazy, what Sakura said just drew a bigger blank. Syaoran was dumbfounded. He knew he had better morals than that. He couldn't ever imagine betraying a friend like that.

He was once again flooded with memories...

He hadn't wanted to hurt Sakura, but the Elders…they claimed she was not good enough. Even at such an early age, he knew he had to obey the Elders. So by hurting Sakura, he was really protecting her…

Sakura finally grabbed her bag from a couch that had seen better days and went to lock the door.

In the dim light, Syaoran could see she was wearing a simple white blouse with a silky black chiffon skirt. He was glad she was low-key and not one of those girls who took two hours just to get ready. Secretly, he liked au naturals better.

Syaoran led Sakura outside to where his car was parked. The fancy sports car looked so out of place next to the ugly old cars with the paint chipping.

Sakura got in and savoured the feel of the soft leather against her skin. Besides the limo she and Syaoran took to the party, she had never been in such a luxurious car. Actually, she had never been in many cars in her life. Ever since she was young, she walked everywhere.

The ride seemed agonizingly long. The only sound heard was the rushing of the car and the wind whipping through the trees. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Syaoran began to slow down. Sakura was not surprised as he pulled up to a huge mansion. He was allowed in immediately.

When they reached the front door, it automatically opened and they both stepped into a room with a big crystal chandelier and many paintings. Sakura tried to envision what it was like to have so much money.

The butler took Sakura's coat. She thanked him and was led to the dining room. She had been expecting Li Yelan and maybe a couple of other family members, but instead, she was faced with three stern-looking men staring at her. It was obvious that they didn't like the fact she was in their presence.

Sakura greeted each of them out of courtesy, but she did not receive a reply. Syaoran looked angry and a little confused, but gestured for Sakura to have a seat beside him. She did, and instantly felt the stiff, hard wood digging uncomfortably in her back.

In front of her was a fancy china plate. On the left, there were two spoons, one almost half the size of the other. On the right, there were various forks. Sakura didn't know the purpose of having so many spoons and forks at one sitting, but she knew she was in for trouble. From the time she had walked into the dining room, she had felt a sense of gloom settling in.

Plates heaped with delicious food began to fill up on the table, but barely anyone touched them. Instead, Sakura was interrogated by the Elders.

"How did you meet Syaoran?" one of them barked.

Sakura was annoyed with the way they all acted like they were superior, but she decided to bare it for Syaoran's sake.

"We work on a movie together," she replied.

One of the Elders scoffed, and voiced his disappointment that Syaoran hadn't chosen "something better" to do with his life. He even went as far as to say that Syaoran was an embarrassment to the Li family for exploiting himself to the world. All through this, Syaoran sat stoically without a word, as if it was common for his family to criticize his life.

Sakura found herself growing angrier. "Well, what the hell do you do that's so great?" she spat. She just couldn't take it anymore and wondered why Syaoran wasn't defending himself.

Syaoran looked at her darkly and she could see in his face that he thought she had just made a big mistake, but she didn't care. They had no right to say that stuff about him, or anyone. Who the hell did they think they were, acting like they had control over the whole world?

The three Elders looked at her disapprovingly, and with shock. Sakura laughed at the looks on their faces. It was probably the first them someone brought them down from their throne.

"What we do is none of your concern," the Elder said, his voice clipped. He gestured to the butler.

"Will you please escort this young lady out while we have a talk with Syaoran?"

The butler led her past the tall oak door and walked her to the front of the mansion. Without saying a word, he closed the door on her face. Sakura remembered seeing a window in the dining room. She walked around the premises until she heard low voices talking. Fortunately for her, the Elders hadn't closed the window. Idiots.

"…only trying to get your money. We have checked her background and she is poor! Her father's health is failing and she lives alone in a shabby apartment. She is not a good match for you!" she heard an Elder say.

After him for money? They made her sound like some prostitute. She wasn't even really going out with him! What the Elder said hurt a little, but the words that came out of Syaoran's mouth hurt worse.

"She means nothing to me. I despise her." Syaoran explained their circumstances and judging from the Elders' tones, she could tell they were not pleased. They started talking about his bad choice in a career and that he should just give it up. Sakura decided she had heard enough and ran out past the iron gate.

It had started to get chilly and the wind whipped around her. Sakura was freezing in her thin blouse and her skirt was flying in every direction, but so blinded by irritation, she didn't notice.

Screw Syaoran and his family. She'd just walk the two hours home and forget about him with a nice tub of ice cream. He could keep sucking old ass for all she cared.

Sakura had barely walked three metres when Syaoran pulled up beside her and forcefully dragged her into the car.

"That's called harassment," said Sakura, struggling to get free.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't have gotten in any other way. Besides, you actually plan to actually walk home in those shoes, did you?"

Now that he mentioned it, Sakura noticed her feet were hurting a little… Okay, they hurt a lot but still, he had no right to force her to get in his car like that! She glowered at him. "You lied to me."

"I didn't know it would've been like that. My life is always being controlled. They must've found out about my mother's invitation and like always, intervened. That's what happened when we were younger…"

"Oh, boo hoo for you. I feel so sorry for you. Like I said, the past doesn't matter," Sakura said curtly. "I mean, it's not like I mean anything to you. And you don't mean anything to me." The truth was, the past did matter do her. When she was younger and more naïve, she had developed feelings for Syaoran. Feelings that exceeded past those of friendship. Feelings that had been trampled on when he deserted her. It had taken her so long to get over him. When she saw him again, it took her awhile to remember him, but when she did, she was glad she did not have any feelings towards him but annoyance.

Syaoran glanced at her for a few seconds before comprehension dawned on him. "I didn't mean what I said back there. It was just to shut them up. Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't."

The car stopped in front of a restaurant and Syaoran got out. Sakura looked at him quizzically. "This isn't my house."

Syaoran fought hard not to say something sarcastic. He walked towards the restaurant, knowing Sakura would follow. The waiter saw him and grinned, leading Syaoran to his usual table in a secluded corner. It faced the window and since the restaurant was high up above the ground, it gave a beautiful view.

Sakura sat down across from him as Syaoran began giving orders to the waiter. Soon, steaming hot dishes were placed in front of them and they began eating. Syaoran raised a brow at how much Sakura was eating.

Sakura looked up, feeling Syaoran's gaze on her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to finally eat with a girl who doesn't count calories all the time."

Did he just give her a compliment? Whoa. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Sakura offered to pay half the bill, but Syaoran wouldn't allow her to, which she was secretly thankful for, because five hundred dollars was not something she could spend so lightly. She had a lot of financial issues and was trying really hard to keep up, which was why she decided to try her hand at acting. She had always felt a passion for acting, because it let her escape her own life for a while, and pretend she led a completely different life.

"Would you like to go home…or go someplace special with me?" Syaoran asked with an amused expression.

To his surprise, Sakura chose the latter. He took her to a crumbling dock. Sakura didn't seem to mind because she was too busy taking in the stars and the lights of the city.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Like you," Syaoran said jokingly.

Sakura laughed at the overused line. "Do you say that to every girl?"

She expected him to reply with the, "Nope. You're the first," line that always followed that question, like in books and movies, but he casually said, "Well, it works doesn't it?"

Sakura stood there baffled, before she realized he was joking. She laughed, then realized the dock was falling beneath her feet and she fell into the cool water.

When she surfaced, she found Syaoran in the water with her. She grinned. "That was so fun. I wish I could do it again!"

Syaoran gave an evil smirk as he picked her up and dunked her into the water. She screamed in delight and before they knew it, time had passed by. Shivering and wet, they got into Syaoran's car. He didn't seem to mind that his expensive car was getting wet.

To her surprised, Sakura felt sad as they reached her house. She had been having such a great time, with Syaoran of all people. Giving him a hug, she stepped out of the car and thanked him, then rushed up the stairs, before Syaoran even knew what had just happened.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for all the reviews, and a special thanks to kawaii lil cherrypink245 for reviewing each chapter :D.

**Chapter Four**

The phone dropped onto the floor with a clatter, the fragile plastic breaking off into tiny pieces. Seconds later, a figure slumped down onto the ground, not caring that the sharp plastic was digging into her skin. Tears ran down her face, dropping onto the tiny white shards…

**

* * *

**

The annoying whirling sound of the fax machine woke up a worn-out Li Syaoran. He rolled over with a grunt and attempted to fall back into his deep slumber by burying his head into his pillow, but even the thick feathers could not block out the sound of the machine.

Syaoran swung both feet off the bed and stared angrily at the machine. Here it was, a nice Sunday morning, and he was glaring at a hunk of plastic. Could his life get any more pathetic?

Finally, the piece of paper rolled out and the noise stopped abruptly. Syaoran carelessly reached for it, but his hand shook and the paper fluttered to the floor. Syaoran looked down and was instantly wide awake. There, staring up at him, was a picture of a sopping wet Sakura, dressed in a blouse and black skirt, hungrily making out with a dark figure.

Underneath the picture were two words: Money-hungry. Syaoran knew who sent it: the Elders. It was no doubt the picture was taken yesterday, probably after he had dropped her off at her apartment.

A wave of green anger passed through him, but he quickly shook it off. Why should he care if that slut threw herself at others? Just because she kissed another man right after going on a date with him, he didn't have to feel mad. It wasn't even a real date anyways. And besides, it wasn't like she was really cheating on him, as their relationship was one big fake.

'Just like Sakura,' Syaoran thought bitterly. She always acted like she was an innocent little girl and everything that went wrong was his fault. Like she never made mistakes and her way was always right.

Syaoran bent down to pick up the piece to throw into the trash can, but he realized he couldn't find it. Not one to throw things on the floor, Syaoran tucked the fax into his wallet and decided to throw it away later.

Syaoran looked at the clock and realized he was supposed to have arrived at the studio minutes ago. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door. When he arrived at the large building, he saw Sakura hurrying towards him.

She looked messy and had red splotches on her usually milky-white face, but Syaoran didn't care. Why should he? She was just another stupid girl. Sakura looked up at him and shot him a polite, forced smile. He could tell she had been crying, but he did not feel one bit sorry for her. She was probably weeping because her lover boy dumped her. Aw.

Syaoran glanced at her coldly and walked ahead of her into the studio. Sakura was left staring blankly after him. 'Maybe he's just having a really bad day?' Still, he didn't have to take it out on her.

All day, Sakura got the feeling Syaoran was purposely avoiding her. He interacted with everyone else the same as always, but he wouldn't even look at her. When the filming wrapped for lunch break, she went up to him and asked if he would like to join her for lunch.

She saw a look pass over his face and thought he was going to decline, but he was too polite for that. He accepted with a stiff nod, and they entered the café where their whole "relationship" began. Luckily, the café was empty, and since the waiters had gotten so used to seeing Syaoran and Sakura there, they had stopped mooning over them.

"I get the feeling you're mad at me," Sakura began. Syaoran sat there, emotionlessly, just like at the dinner with the Elders last night. It scared Sakura to see Syaoran looking at her like that, like nothing she said made a difference. It was like he didn't even care.

Syaoran's eyes flickered and he said tight-lipped, "Why would I be mad? I'm the same as always."

Sakura sat in silence, searching for the hidden meanings in his tone and words, but could depicter none. "I thought we were friends. I thought maybe last night meant something." she spoke quietly.

She could almost hear Syaoran scoff at her words, but he didn't. "Last night…it meant nothing. Just forget it ever happened." He saw her face fall. Even now, she was pretending like she didn't know anything. It disgusted him.

Syaoran called for the waitress and she brought them the bill, the food untouched. Once again, he refused to let Sakura pay the bill. As he opened his wallet, the paper that he had hastily shoved into it dropped onto the table, right in front of Sakura.

The look on her face was a mixture of hurt and shock. She sat, speechless, staring at the words on the bottom of the page. Yesterday night…

_Sakura rushed up the stairs, wanting to get into her apartment so she could change out of her wet and cold clothes. In her hurry, she failed to notice the man in front of her. She bumped into him, and she fell. "I'm so sor-" The remainder of her apology was left unspoken as the man pulled her to her feet and crushed his lips to hers. A few seconds later, Sakura felt herself drop back to the ground as the man continued his way down the stairs, as if nothing had happened. She never even got a chance to look at his face. 'What the hell just happened?'_

"That's not what it looks like!" Sakura blurted out. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how fake they sounded. It was something everyone said after they were caught in a situation like this. She could tell Syaoran didn't believe her, and she didn't blame him. If she was in his position, she wouldn't believe herself either.

The waitress looked gleefully at the pair, no doubt in a hurry to get back to her friends so she could spread the news. One look from Syaoran wiped the smirk off her face. She collected the money and scurried back to the counter, her mouth shut.

Back at their table, Sakura opened her mouth to explain, but Syaoran beat her to it. "Forget it. I should've listened to the Elders." He grabbed his coat, and walked out the door leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura looked at her watch. She still had time to go back to her apartment and clean herself up. God knows what she looked like right now. Why was Syaoran so mad at her anyways? He hated her…right?

As Sakura neared her apartment, she saw someone standing outside the door. When she saw who it was, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sakura," the woman greeted politely.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can a mother not visit her daughter when she pleases?"

Sakura blanched at the words mother and daughter. "I don't know who your daughter is. My mother is dead."

The woman frowned. "I told you I would be arriving today. And please, can't we just make up? I know it's been hard on you, and I'm sorry, but I'm back now!"

"Yes, and that makes things so much better. You're not my mother. Please leave before I call the police."

"You and I both know you won't be calling the police or anyone else, for the matter," the woman replied calmly. She leaned in close to Sakura's face. "I can give you everything," she said softly.

"I don't need anything from you. Leave me the hell alone."

The woman didn't appear unnerved by Sakura's words. She tossed a card at Sakura. "Someone you really want to see will be attending." She walked away and got into a silver convertible. As she drove past Sakura, she yelled, "Think about it."

Sakura looked down at the card in her hands. With shaking fingers, she opened it. It read: You are invited to the _30th annual Lee Corporate Party_ to take place on the _19th of September_ at the _Royal Hotel Ballroom_. Please bring this invitation with you.

She knew who would be at the party. Her brother Touya.

She ran up to her apartment and collapsed as soon as she got inside. Why did that stupid bitch have to show up now? Or at all? She hated her. She curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, not shedding a single tear. She had enough of crying.

**

* * *

**

For the fifth time in minutes, the director looked at his watch. "Syaoran, will you go check on Sakura? She has never been late and you were the last one with her."

'Probably flirting with some guy,' thought Syaoran. With a sigh, he walked out of the room and towards the café. The waitress told him Sakura had left right after him. He circled around the block, but didn't see Sakura anywhere.

He decided to check at her apartment and if he couldn't find her there, he would go back to the studio. She had probably realized she was late and went back there anyways. He found the familiar building of her apartment with no problem. The doorman recognized him and let him in.

After a minute of waiting outside Sakura's door, Syaoran turned around to leave. The door behind him creaked open and he stared his Sakura. She was in a state even worse than in the morning.

"I just came to tell you you're late."

Sakura stared at him, her expression vacant.

"You know, for the shoot?" How stupid could this girl get?

"Oh. I'm sorry. Just give me a minute. Want to come in?"

"No."

"Okay," said Sakura dejectedly. She pulled herself together and walked alongside Syaoran until they reached his car. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize where they were and just stopped moving. Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get it!" He felt bad as he watched Sakura wince at his tone. It was obvious she was going through a lot right now, he didn't have to make it worse for him.

"It really wasn't my fault. I just bumped into him and he kissed me, then left. I know it sounds bizarre and unbelievable, but it's the truth…" Sakura thought it was important to make him understand.

As much as he knew he shouldn't, Syaoran believed her. Now that he thought about it, it was probably the Elders that did it… Syaoran gripped the steering wheel tightly. He hated people intervening in his life. "What happened to you?" he inquired.

"My mother…came back."

"I thought you said your mother was dead. You said I wasn't there for you when she died."

Sakura paused. "I lied. To me, she is dead."

"You lied huh? I can't believe that I almost bought your story. I wonder what else you've been lying about. You told me she was dead just so you could lay a guilt trip on me? Well, it didn't work. I would never care about a stupid slut like you." Syaoran didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't mean what he said…but he was just so mad at her for lying to him. She said she thought they were friends…but she didn't even trust him. Some friendship.

Sakura got out of the car and slammed the door. Seemed like everyone thought she was a piece of shit. Well maybe she was.

**Five Days Later**

Sakura handed her invitation to the bouncer. Did you call someone taking invitations outside a fancy, high class party a bouncer? She was let in and was immediately embraced by her "mother", Nadeshiko. The smell of strong perfume hit her nose and she gagged.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Nadeshiko said sweetly.

'What the hell? Is she drunk? Or out of her mind? Knowing her, probably both.' Sakura wasn't too fond on her mother.

"Well, if you ever die, I'll be glad to make it to your deathbed," Sakura replied, just as sweetly. The women around Nadeshiko gasped, all putting a gloved hand to their mouth. It was quite hilarious, really. Nadeshiko looked embarrassed as everyone began pointing and whispering about Sakura. She didn't know why they didn't just say it out loud. There weren't doing much to make their voices inaudible.

Sakura spotted a familiar figure across the room. Her face brightened and she ran towards him. Fortunately, he was alone and she didn't have to worry about interrupting him.

"Touya!"

Touya turned around and his eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Sakura. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years.

**

* * *

**

Across the room, another pair of eyes widened. The owner of the eyes choked on his drink and the woman beside him looked at him worriedly.

"Syaoran? Are you alright?"

"Fine, mother. Just thought I saw someone familiar."

Yelan followed her son's gaze. "Were you looking at the one with the brown hair?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of someone."

Yelan's expression turned disgusted. "That's Sakura, the daughter of Nadeshiko. That woman, doesn't have a thought about anything but herself."

Once again, Syaoran choked. "Kinomoto Sakura?"

Yelan frowned. She hadn't made the connection. She was getting old… "I hadn't realized. Why don't you go talk to her? You're dating, after all. Who's that beside her?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, whose was laughing with a dark haired man. It reminded him of when she ditched him at that party they had gone to a week ago. Did she have to flirt with every man she met? At this rate, it would only be so long before the media caught on.

Yelan dragged Syaoran up to Sakura. "Hello Sakura. You've grown up quite nicely."

Sakura looked confused. "Um, thanks?"

Yelan laughed. "Remember me? I'm Yelan, Syaoran's mother."

Sakura's eyes lit up, as she and Yelan began to reminiscence about the past. When their conversation ended, Sakura noticed Syaoran. His eyes held disgust and she knew what he was thinking. "This is Touya, my _brother_," she introduced, stressing the word brother.

Syaoran felt embarrassed at his mistake. Yelan looked at him pointedly and he remembered that he and Sakura were supposed to be acting like a couple. "Would you like to go somewhere quieter?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I'd love to," she said. "But I haven't seen Touya in a few years and I'd really like to spend more time with him."

Syaoran nodded and turned his attention elsewhere. "Boyfriend?" asked Touya lightly.

"I guess you could say that…" Sakura explained their situation.

"If he's such an ass, why would you do that for him?"

"Because his bastard of agent threatened to fire me if I didn't. I need the money…"

Touya looked worried. "I'll send you some. I know these years have been hard on you, with mom and all…"

Sakura smiled tightly. "I'm fine. I don't need your money." The party was drawing to a close. "We'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course!" Touya replied, a little quickly. "But you know mom, she's strict about communication with you. Unless you join the corp. our talks will be limited…"

"I guess that means no," Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'll never join and let her use me as another money-making pawn." She sadly bid Touya goodbye.

She walked to the door, where Nadeshiko was talking loudly. Sakura knew she was talking about her.

"…such a whore. She thinks she's all high and mighty. I offered her a job in our company, but she declined. Does she really think she can spend the rest of her life making money doing what she does? I mean look at how ugly she is. I'm ashamed to call her my daughter."

Sakura turned away, catching Syaoran's eye. She knew he heard every word her mother said. And he looked like he believed it.


	5. Chapter Five

**youkaigirl64** Thanks for reviewing every chapter.

**heheangel kisses** Lol, when Syaoran thought she was a slut, he kind of had good reasons too. Plus, the last sentence said he **looked** like he believed it. I'm not sure if Fujitaka will be in the story. Sakura is not going to turn anorexia.

**krista** I don't consider this fic depressing, but I like it this way. I don't like preppy stories.

**Chapter Five**

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her name being shouted and whirled around. When she saw who it was, disappointed coursed through her. "What do you want?" she asked bitingly. It came out harsher than she meant it to, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Syaoran stepped out of the shadows. The streetlight he was under illuminated him, giving off a glowing presence. "I just wanted to see if you're okay," he said tightly.

Sakura felt herself growing angry at his words, for a reason she could not fathom. "Oh, I'm just peachy! I find out I have to work with you for the stupidest movie ever going to be made in movie history, then I find out that I have to act gaga around you to protect your perfectness or get fired which I can't afford, literally, cause I'm fucking broke. What else? Oh yeah, my mother who abandoned me when I was fifteen, decides to show up all of a sudden, and then calls me a whore. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm great! Thanks for asking!"

Syaoran looked around him, as if expecting the media with their cameras and videos to jump out of the bushes any minute. He wasn't surprised at her words but geez, why did she have to be a bitch all the time? It was like it was his fault she had a dysfunctional family and even though she had to act like she was his girlfriend, it was her who lost her balanced and landed on him. He wanted to tell her this, but didn't want her blowing up at him. He had enough of that and plus, when Sakura wasn't being a bitch, she was a nice person.

"You're such a bastard," he heard Sakura whisper. A nice person? Forget he said that.

Sakura watched as Syaoran turned his back on her and walk away. That's all anyone ever did to her. Turn their backs and walk away… but she guessed she deserved it.

Sakura continued to make her way home, but as she was about to turn the corner, she was pushed against the wall. She saw a flash of amber eyes and brown hair sticking out of a mask. Syaoran? The next thing she knew, her throat was on fire and she doubled over in pain, blood dripping onto the cement. "Let that be a warning to you," she heard the person growl. Heavy footsteps receded and she kneeled over on the ground, the cement tearing away at her skin. And then she blacked out…

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up gasping and felt pain in her throat. It was so hard to breathe…

"Sakura?" someone whispered.

Her vision became clear and she stared into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see. She ran her eyes around the room. She was back in her apartment...that made no sense…the last thing she remembered was being outside…

"You…"

Syaoran leaned his head closer to Sakura's mouth to hear her. She shrank away into a defensive position, but it wouldn't have been any help to her if Syaoran decided to attack her.

Sakura didn't finish what she was going to say.

"Someone found you outside, bleeding, with a knife in your hand. Why would you do something so stupid? Don't you know people care about you? Luckily, the cut is very shallow and you'll be completely healed in a few days…"

Sakura's head spun. They thought she attempted suicide? She wasn't that stupid… But…Syaoran…she had been sure it was him, but now, she could tell it was not. The build wasn't the same, although the figures looked similar. And his voice, even if he tried to mask it, that voice was definitely not Syaoran…was it? "Let that be a warning to you." What did that mean? Maybe they had the wrong person? Regardless, Sakura didn't really care. She had done nothing wrong.

Syaoran sighed and explained that police had assigned him to look after her. He looked very annoyed, like this was seriously going to put a big cramp on his social life.

Sakura looked away and didn't speak. What was there to say?

"And we have a photo shoot soon…"

'I got attacked and all you can think about is a fucking photo shoot…'

**

* * *

**

"Kinomoto Sakura to move in with Li Syaoran!" read the headline at every newspaper. Sakura chucked the paper away. She was only supposed to have Syaoran look after her for a few days, but because of their jobs, it had been extended to until the time of their breakup.

Sakura expected a big mansion, but Syaoran lived in a penthouse. She glanced around, uncomfortable with everything in the room. She had never lived a lavish lifestyle. Signed pictures of celebrities covered an entire wall. Only one was framed. It was a giant blowup of the biggest actress in Asia. Sakura, not one to be interested in these things, did not know her name, but saw her face plastered everywhere she went. It irritated her to great extents. Why were people so fascinated by famous people? Her eyes roamed the picture, stopping at the signature. It read, "Syaoran. Love you forever. XOXO-Mina," in big, loopy writing.

She broke out in laughter. Immediately her throat starting hurting, but it was funny. Someone loved Syaoran? Proved just how stupid some people were. Across the room, Syaoran eyed her strangely. Sakura caught his eye and pointed at the picture, then voiced her thoughts.

Syaoran pretended to be angry with her, but she could tell her remark hit harder than she intended to. His face closed completely.

"Sorry…"

She received no reply in return. Syaoran went off somewhere and she wondered if she had hurt him. She didn't mean to, she was just trying to make light of the situation, but now she could see how stupid she was. Why couldn't she think before she spoke, or even just keep her mouth shut?

"Your room is in there," Syaoran said, pointing to a well furnished room with a huge king sized bed.

"Thanks…I'm really sorry about what I said before, I just-"

"It's okay." Syaoran gave her a genuine, small smile and she knew he held no hard feelings towards her…even though she was such a bitch. What happened to his arrogant personality?

**Days Later**

Sakura tried not to move as the make-up artist expertly applied eye shadow to make her eyes really stand out. She felt like a clown with the heavy foundation on her face, but everyone assured her she looked beautiful. Funny, she didn't feel very beautiful. In fact, she felt like the ugliest creature on earth, both inside and out.

Sakura and Syaoran were doing the photo shoot for the movie's poster and promotions. Syaoran had been through this many times and posed with ease. Sakura, however, couldn't get used to it.

"Tilted your head a little to the left and hook your thumbs on your jeans," the photographer directed. Sakura obeyed and immediately felt foolish. The fan suddenly blew out air and her blown-out tresses cascaded around her face. That combined with her pose made her look alluring.

When the photographer was satisfied, Sakura hung around, watching Syaoran. Unlike her, he didn't appear jilted at all. He easily followed the photographer's instructions.

After the shoot, Sakura and Syaoran went to another part of the building for an interview. Sakura had been given a script to follow, but she threw it out because the answers weren't to her liking. She didn't want to read anything about herself sounding like a total ditz.

The interviewer was a short, plump woman with bleach blonde hair. She was dressed in clothes that she obviously thought was "in." She looked like one of those people who tried to act young. Unfortunately, that meant she was totally in love with Syaoran.

The interviewer wasn't very professional. Even though Syaoran was a big star, Sakura was not, so the magazine had decided an amateur would do.

The interviewer, whose name was Sandy, started off with a chirpy, bright greeting, and then got to the typical questions. Too bad for Sakura, because typical questions for others were not typical for her.

After answering countless, pointless questions, Sandy decided to get to the "juicy" stuff. She finally turned to Sakura, who basically got ignored the whole time, and asked, "Are you in love with Syaoran?"

If Sakura had the script, she would've known the reply should've been something vague like "I prefer not to discuss my personal life," which was the common reply for many celebrities. But since Sakura did not have the script, she was left stammering for a reply.

After many "ummms," she finally decided to turn to the airheaded approach. "Oh yes, I'm totally in love with him. I can't imagine spending my entire life with anyone else. Isn't that right, my cutesy Syaoran honey bun?" she gushed. Sakura fought hard not to laugh as Syaoran's face turned red while Sandy happily jotted down notes.

As they left the building, Sakura finally erupted in giggles. Syaoran was not too pleased. He opened his mouth to fire back a witty retort, but was suddenly distracted as he heard the pounding of sneakers on the ground. That only meant one thing: crazy, obsessed fangirls.

Grabbing Sakura's arm, he quickly ran into a back alley. Not looking where he was going, Syaoran stumbled over a drunk. The drunk raised his broken beer bottle over his head and advanced on Sakura, not paying attention to Syaoran. He leered at Sakura with desire in his eyes.

He reached long arms out to grab her, but Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura again and ran behind a large pile of stinky trash. The drunk decided that it wasn't worth it and lumbered away.

Sakura breathed heavily from the exhaust. She could feel Syaoran pressed up against her and all of a sudden, she began to feel woozy. Syaoran turned to her. "You okay?"

Sakura looked at him dazedly. "I'm fine," she replied, snapping out of her trance. She didn't know what had possessed her. She breathed in his sandalwood scent and felt intoxicated all over again.

Syaoran stared at her. She did not look okay. Kind of zoned out. Then. he watched as Sakura leaned her head in…

Cries shouted from around them. Startled, Sakura backed away and stared at the horde of people surrounding her. People pushed past her to thrust papers and pens at Syaoran. She was pushed to the ground, staring helplessly up at Syaoran, who was busy grinning and signing papers. What did he or anyone else care about her?

Sakura pushed her way out of the crowd and to her new "home." Weeks with Syaoran was going to be torture. And what had she been thinking back there? She wasn't even sure what she was going to do. If the fans hadn't arrived, she probably would have done something she would regret…like…

'Kissing him?'

Dismayed, Sakura blocked out the voice inside her head. She wouldn't even have nightmares about that. Although she didn't quite hate Syaoran anymore, they weren't any closer to tolerating each other, and she was sure he still hated her.

Besides, he had everything he needed and wanted. Where did she fit in his life? Everything he had was high class, even his acquaintances. She would taint everything he worked to become.

On top of that, Sakura knew it was impossible for her to fit in anywhere. Her whole life she never had, why would she now? She was a nice person when she wanted to be, but the way people treated her, she knew it wouldn't matter what she was like. She had grown up with poor self esteem, and it followed her throughout life.

The alarm beeping signified Syaoran's return, but Sakura had already fallen asleep. 'One more month…just one more month,' thought Syaoran. He didn't have much against Sakura, but he wanted to be free to do his own thing, and he could tell Sakura did too.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Tomoyo Daidouji. She'll play the part of your best friend."

Sakura shook the hand of the amethyst-eyed girl. She was dazzling, with a toothpaste-ad smile and porcelain skin. She also had the air of someone oozing with self confidence. Glancing at Syaoran, Sakura could see he was not immune to her beauty. Although no one else could see, she could, because his expression was different from when he was with her. When he looked at her, she could tell he didn't really want to be with her, but he looked at Tomoyo neutrally. Which meant he could stand her, right?

Apparently, Tomoyo also wasn't immune to Syaoran's good looks. She shot him subtle looks, all the while smiling fakely at Sakura. Sakura could tell they were going to get along great. Not.

During a break, Sakura came out of the washroom to find Tomoyo reapplying her make-up. Without turning her head, Tomoyo said, "I know all about your "relationship" with Syaoran. As soon as you guys are over, I'm going after him. You don't mind, do you?" Her tone suggested she wouldn't care if Sakura minded or not.

"Why would I mind?"

Tomoyo frowned in the mirror at her clumpy eyelashes. "Don't you like Syaoran? Or at least just a tiny bit? I mean, it's hard not to. What are you, a lesbian?"

Sakura threw her damp towel into the garbage, walking away without another word. Walking to the snack table, she spotted the cup with "Daidouji" written on it. Sakura remembered something she had gotten a long time ago that was left in her bag. She reached into it and her hand enclosed around a small packet. She shook the contents into Tomoyo's cup. Ha. Watch that bitch break out in hives tomorrow. Maybe she didn't deserve it, but she was sure Tomoyo would hate her anyways, so what did it matter?

Sakura turned around and came face to face with an angry-looking Syaoran, who picked up the cup and dumped it into the sink. "What's wrong with you?" he glared at her. "Can't you just be nice to one person? What did she ever do to you?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but Syaoran had already walked away. 'Can't we get along for ONE day without getting into an argument,' she thought glumly. It was like he wanted to fight with her.

**

* * *

**

Two figures studied the pictures laid out in front of them carefully. "She has not heeded our warning. We cannot let her interfere with our plans. She needs to be taken care of."

**

* * *

**

What a totally pointless chapter. But I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to update since I don't know when I will next.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey, you don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. Don't complain to me about how much you don't like it if it's not constructive criticism, because it doesn't help me, and I don't care. I don't write just so you can like it.

**kura52** I didn't know when I would update next because I didn't have any ideas for this story, but I usually update once a week, or at least one every two weeks, so no worries. And no one said it was the Elders that did it… Thanks for saying it's not totally pointless…I was writing it when I had barely any ideas, which is not a good way to write, but that chapter does lead to other things…

**VampireJazzy** I don't really liked that chapter either, but it leads to other things, so it had to be done.

**Triena** Okay…I can't tell if that was a diss or not but anyways…I admit the characters are inconsistent, but if you read carefully, you'd notice Syaoran is only "mean" to her after something she does or something he assumes. He's _trying_ to be nice to her, but sometimes he doesn't understand the stuff she does.

**Rae** Sure, I can email you. If you get a fanfiction account, you can have them email you automatically when a story or author updates, but it's no problem. Please tell me if you want me to email you just this once, or for the rest of the story.

**Crystal Tearz** Thanks for the idea, I really appreciate it :). I don't know if I'll use it, but if I do, I'll give you credit.

**Chapter Six**

Sakura finally spotted Syaoran after searching for him all day. She quickly caught up to him. "Hey."

Syaoran glaced at her, looking disappointed. Sakura couldn't help but think he had been expecting someone else. Tomoyo maybe?

"Hey."

"Listen, about that Tomoyo thing… I know it was wrong of me, but she called me a lesbian and it just really got to me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Anyways, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know. But geez, poisoning her because she called you a lesbian? Why would she say that?"

Sakura smirked. "I told her I didn't like you." She quickly realized her mistake, "Romantically, I mean."

Syaoran laughed. "How can you resist me?" he said jokingly.

It was moments like these that Sakura liked to spend with Syaoran. Thinking about that time at the dock saddened her. Why couldn't they stay like this? Syaoran seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he cleared his throat uncomfortably. A thick silence followed; neither one of them knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll be going…want a ride?"

"No, it's alright. I have some things I want to buy before I get home. Or to your home, I mean. But thanks…I'll see you later."

Syaoran nodded and began to walk away. Sakura bit her lip. She really wanted things to work between them. This might her last chance before things got screwed up again. "Wait!" she called.

Syaoran looked at her questionably. "I wanted to ask you…um…if we can be friends. I don't like us fighting. We had some good times, right? I miss those moments…"

Syaoran's face twisted with disgust. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" Seeing the look on Sakura's face, he laughed. "I just was kidding. I thought we were already friends."

Sakura turned away to hide the smile growing on her face.

**

* * *

**

Sakura arrived at the shopping mall, which was swarming with people. Her friend's birthday was coming up and Sakura knew she had her heart set on a small, silver bracelet, and the mall had one of the biggest jewelry stores around.

Luckily, Sakura easily spotted the bracelet in a large display case. "Would you like to look at that?" asked a salesperson with a plastic smile on her face.

"Sure. Thanks." The salesperson gently lifted the bracelet out of the case and handed it to Sakura. Sakura examined the bracelet carefully. It cost a few hundreds, but her friend was worth it.

Sakura walked out of the store with the small bag clutched in her hand. She decided to browse around and see if she could find anything of interest. She was window shopping at a few clothing stores when a teenage girl came up to her.

"Aren't you Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

The girl's eyes narrowed and she waved her friends over. About ten girls all came over and when the first girl whispered who she was to them, they all looked angry.

"So you're the bitch Syaoran is dating!" one of them shouted. The others all starting joining in, calling Sakura various names. The big group of girls attracted the attention of many shoppers, and they came over to see what the commotion was about.

Several people starting throw garbage at Sakura.

"What's going on here?" a security guard bellowed. The crowd quickly moved away and went back to their shopping. "You okay?" the guard asked Sakura.

"Fine. Thanks." What had she done wrong? She couldn't stand these people. They didn't even know her, or Syaoran, and yet they were so quick to called her a slut, just because she was with Syaoran, and they weren't. She would gladly trade places with those girls. She was seriously beginning to regret getting this job. The audition process had been overwhelming, and the reward was this?

**

* * *

**

Syaoran looked up as the door opened. Sakura walked in, looking like a mess, with pieces of garbage still stuck on her.

"What happened?"

"Some of your crazy fans."

Syaoran understood instantly. "Sorry. I'll go get you some clean clothes."

"It's not your fault. Thanks, I think I'll just go take a shower now."

After getting out of the shower, Sakura flopped and the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Syaoran woke up after hearing a scream. 'Sakura.' He hurried to her room, where he found her sitting up, gasping.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

She turned blank eyes on him. The emptiness in those eyes scared him. "Nightmare. I've never had one before."

"Will you be okay?"

Sakura nodded, but Syaoran wasn't sure she would be.

"Um…if it helps, you can sleep in my bed…"

"With you in it?"

"It's a big bed…"

Sakura didn't need another invitation. She followed Syaoran to him room. He was right, the bed was big. So big, in fact, they could both sleep comfortably without touching each other.

Sakura sank into the bed and felt better immediately. It gave her a warm, safe feeling she had never felt before, but she liked it.

"Better?"

Sakura smiled. "Much."

She sighed softly. If only she could feel this way everyday. She was filled up with a happy feeling that she couldn't describe, but it rose up for her chest and spread to her entire body, so strong she was sure it couldn't be coming from her.

She closed her eyes, savouring the moment carefully, because chances were, she would never feel like way again. If only she knew what caused it...then she could have this moment forever.

**

* * *

**

Morning came quicker than Sakura wanted it to. She woke up in an unfamiliar setting, then remembered the events of last night. Just as she had predicted, the warm, happy feeling was gone. Looking beside her, Sakura saw an empty space that indicated Syaoran was already awake. (AN: You didn't think I would have them waking up wrapped around each other, did you?)

She padded out of the room in slippers, and found Syaoran in the kitchen, reading the news. Which wasn't really news, because he already knew about it. Syaoran sensed Sakura's presence and tried to hide what he was reading, but Sakura already knew. She had seen the pictures of her covered in hamburger wrappers and other various things.

The doorbell rang and Syaoran went to get it. When he came back, he wasn't alone. With him was Tomoyo Daidouji.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura spat. Syaoran frowned at her tone, but didn't say anything.

"You're not still mad about yesterday, right? I mean, it was only a joke, you didn't have to take it so seriously."

"No problem." Sakura replied coolly.

"Oh, and I'm here because Syaoran asked me to. I'm sure he told you," Tomoyo replied, her voice sugarcoated.

"She's here to rehearse the script." Syaoran sounded crossed. He turned to Tomoyo. "I thought _you_ were the one who said you wanted to go over lines."

Tomoyo looked confused and let out a little giggle. "Whoops. Must have slipped my mind."

'Gee, I didn't know you had one,' Sakura thought.

As they rehearsed, the argument was forgotten. Sakura had to admire Tomoyo's acting skills. But that's all it was, _acting._ In reality, she was totally different. Even Syaoran seemed impressed.

When Tomoyo was getting ready to leave, Syaoran wished her a good day, sounding like he genuinely meant it.

"What was that all about?"

"She said she wanted to rehearse, since we don't have time in the studio tomorrow. It sounded good to me that she's so serious about acting."

"Get real. She only wanted to spend time with you."

"Why are you so hard on her? Give her a chance, she's really nice. I'm sure she was only joking when she called you a lesbian. You shouldn't hate her just because of that."

Sakura sighed. Syaoran wouldn't understand. Tomoyo was different around him than her. It looked like he was falling under her spell, and there was nothing she could do about it, not that it mattered to her. Syaoran was a grown man and if he chose to associate with Tomoyo, why should she care? Yet, something inside her told her she _should care._

'But I don't.' Sakura shook her head, willing her thoughts to go away. She faked a smile at Syaoran. "I'll try."

"Sure you will. I'm an actor. I can tell when someone is faking, and when they are not. You are."

**Days Later**

With a big smile on her face, Sakura waved to the cheering crowd, knowing they didn't give a shit about her. 'Remind me why I'm here again…'

The sound of loud cheering increased as Syaoran winked to the mass of people. In the background, you could hear girls arguing with each other over exactly _who_ Syaoran had winked at. 'Oh yeah…him.'

Then, Tomoyo stepped out and the crowd went nuts. Like Sakura, she was an unknown, but unlike Sakura, she had a major fan base. How that came to be was anyone's guess. Tomoyo smiled mockingly at Sakura as people cheered wildly.

As soon as Sakura stepped inside the ballroom where the charity gala was being held, she headed for the wine. No one noticed because the room was packed with people and besides, no one knew her. She sipped the wine, hating the bitter taste, but continued drinking. When her glass was finished, she poured herself a second. She soon lost track of how much she had drunk and was beginning to feel a little better.

"Care to dance?" A handsome guy held his hand in front of her. Looking around, Sakura spotted Syaoran laughing with Tomoyo. Sakura accepted. The man's arms felt safe and warm. And he was attractive too. What was someone like him dancing with a girl like her?

"So…you're that Kinomoto chick, huh?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Yamaki Julian."

Yamaki Julian? He was a world famous actor, known for being quiet and reclusive. He had accomplished many feats and he was only twenty-two. Sakura had seen many of his works and they had fascinated her, but in her hazy state, she had not recognized him.

Seeing the lazy smirk on his face, Sakura knew, he knew that she had recognized the name, if not the face. "You don't seem impressed," he said.

"Am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know. Everyone else seems to be."

Sakura laughed. "I'm not going to like you just because you're famous."

For the first time that night, Sakura saw Julian smile. It lit up his face and made him look even better, if that were possible.

Sakura spent the night dividing her time between Julian and Syaoran, to not attract attention, but it was nearly impossible. No matter how unknown she was, people noticed she hung out with two of the country's most handsome and famous actors. Throughout the night, Sakura found Julian easy to talk to and he just seemed to understand. At the end, they exchanged contact information, and he promised to see her again.

When everyone else had left, Syaoran pulled Sakura aside, worried. "My agent is going to find out about this, and he won't be very happy."

"Find out about what?"

"You. I mean, you and Julian. He's going to say it's bad for our image…"

"Sorry."

Syaoran sighed. "It's not your fault. It's just, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me…but he just doesn't care about how it makes us feel. There aren't many people in this industry who do."

"I'll try not to let is happen again. I just wasn't thinking…but are you happy? Do you care?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked confused, but deep inside, he knew exactly what she meant. And he couldn't answer her, because he didn't know. Why had she asked?

When he saw her with Julian, he got the same feeling he got that night when she was talking with Eriol. That gnawing feeling in his chest that weighed him down. Although Syaoran was good at portraying emotions, he wasn't that good at figuring them out.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Sakura followed, all the while being secretly embarrassed. Why had she asked that? She didn't even know what she meant, it just popped into her mind when Syaoran was talking and slipped out of her mouth. Why did she want to know if he cared or not?

Sighing, she let her thoughts drift to Julian. She had definitely felt a connection with him and couldn't wait to see him again. He was a genuine person and down-to-earth, and that's what she liked most about him.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who seemed lost in thought with a serene smile on her face. He had never seen her look like that, and it hit him that the person who made her smile was Julian, and who could blame her? He was handsome, charming, and a great listener. What more could a girl want?

But as Syaoran silently drove, he couldn't help but wonder if he could ever make someone smile like that.

**

* * *

**

Next chap: SS finally go on a date.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks to the people who reviewed and the nineteen who added this story on their favourites. I notice some of them don't review, but that's okay.

**ennov/Crystalz Tearz** I forgot to say that this fic is OOC. The reason Tomoyo is like that is because I don't like how other writers portray her as this girl who says kawaii all the time or the fact that she always plays matchmaker or something. I liked her in the anime. To be honest, I don't like Sakura in the anime.

**babiepinkpenguin** Thanks for reviewing and commenting. They didn't really criticize me, but they did say they didn't like it. I didn't really like it either, but the least they could've done was tell me why. The reason Sakura didn't wake up in Syaoran's arms was because everyone writes that. I know my fic is very cliché and the ideas are overdone, but at least I can have _some_ originality…I hope.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Syaoran and Sakura waited patiently as they watched the numbers above the elevator door slowly move. Finally, the number one glowed orange and the elevator doors slid open.

They stepped into the empty elevator, where Sakura broke out in hysterics. Syaoran tried to hold back a grin. "I can't believe you said that."

Sakura face began to glow red and she bit back a laugh, remembering what had just taken place. The doorman of the classy five-star hotel in which they had chosen to dine in had given Sakura dirty looks at her "inappropriate choice of clothing", which were jeans and a simple top. Hearing this, Sakura had said some inappropriate things that are to remain undisclosed…

The man's face had turned purple and steam was practically coming out of his ears, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he kicked Syaoran and Sakura out, he would get fired.

Suddenly, the lights on the elevator shut off and they both felt themselves plunging in the darkness. The elevator hit ground and Sakura crashed into Syaoran. She quickly scurried away from him.

The dim emergency light switched on and the intercom blared static. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"We're sorry, but there has been a technical problem with the elevator. Is everyone alright?"

"Syaoran, you're okay right?"

Syaoran nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "I'm fine."

"We'll try to address this problem as soon as we can, but I'm afraid you'll be in there for at least an hour," the voice from the intercom said apologetically. "If there are any problems, press the red assistance button." A click followed.

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"This is awkward."

"Yeah…"

"This is stupid, we're supposed to be going out, and I realized I barely know anything about you."

"Hn."

"…"

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do," asked Syaoran sarcastically.

"I have no idea."

"…"

"We could play truth?"

"And that is…"

"Um…like truth or dare, but without the dare."

"That has got to be the most juvenile idea you've ever come up with."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Give me a minute to think about it."

Sakura groaned.

"Okay, okay, I don't have a better idea. You go first, since I don't know how this works."

Sakura stared at him. "We just ask questions and the other answers honestly."

"Oh...what fun!" Note the lack of emotion.

"Okay…um…what's the worst thing you've done?"

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Just answer the question, dammit!"

"I got mad at this guy and I peed in his beer."

Sakura goggled at him. "You what?"

"I said I peed in some guy's beer."

Eyes rolled. "I'm not deaf. I just can't believe you did that."

Laughter filled the small space as Syaoran proceeded to tell Sakura how the man had gulped it down and declared it the best beer he had ever tasted. Sick.

"Okay, my turn. What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Um…once I tripped and fell down the stairs," Sakura said lamely.

"And…"

"That's it."

"That can't possibly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you."

"But I don't want to tell you!" Sakura whined, which was very unlike her.

"Sakura, you're the one who wanted to play this."

"Mapafeldwnnfronfdoskule."

"What?"

"My pants fell down in front of the whole school. During a play."

"Oh."

"That's all you're going to say? Oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I wish I'd seen it?"

"Oh gross. You're so perverted."

They both sighed simultaneously.

"I'm bored."

They both stared at each other, and before they knew it, they were leaning in. Their lips gently touched, and then Syaoran deepened the kiss, both of them enjoying the taste of each other. Eventually, they both pulled away.

"That did not just happen."

"I agree."

"So we won't talk about it or think about it or do anything about it."

"Right."

They stared into each other's eyes, both getting lost, and Sakura felt herself leaning in again, too caught up in the moment to think about what she was doing…

Syaoran ducked his head away. "Don't."

That one simple word felt left her feeling like something has made a little cut in her heart. She knew if he hadn't turned away, she would've regretted the consequences, but instead of making her feel better, it only made her feel worse.

Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him. The small amount of light allowed him to see the undisguised hurt in her face, and he immediately felt horrible. "Look-"

"I understand. I'm sorry…"

Her broken tone rang loud in his ears, making him feel worse. "Don't be…" He wanted to console her, but he didn't know what to say.

"No. It was a mistake…I was just so caught up, I didn't know what I was doing…I don't want this to change anything between us…" Her voice sounded so confused, but they had a ring of truth.

"It won't," Syaoran promised her. Despite everything that had happened between them, he had gotten quite close to her these past few days, seeing as how they had to live together. It made him realize how much he valued her companionship.

"I like Tomoyo," he heard himself blurt out. What? Where had that come from? He guessed it was because he needed to reassure himself he was leading Sakura on, and he said the first thing that came into his head. Yet, it was so absurd he didn't know why he thought of it.

"You…like Tomoyo?" Sakura felt the cut in her heart dig a little deeper. Of course, who wouldn't like Tomoyo? She was beautiful and stylish, mature and sophisticated, and not many had the confidence and exoticness she did. She was everything Sakura was not.

Syaoran confirmed her words with a small nod. He was sure now that Sakura wasn't having other feelings for him, because she was smiling.

"I wish you good luck." There was no bitterness in her words, only true sincerity. Once he had gotten to know the true Sakura, it still amazed him how she could be so sarcastic, but still have a sweet and caring nature inside.

Their moment was interrupted by the sounded of the intercom, which informed them the problem was now fixed and they were now going to be getting back to ground floor. Unfortunately, the restaurant was now closing and they counldn't dine there, but the manager had promised a complimentary meal anytime they wished.

On the way out, Sakura spotted Tomoyo, hanging off the arm of a finely dressed male. As soon as she saw Syaoran and Sakura, she withdrew her hand and immediately stepped away from the man, indicating they weren't very close. However, Syaoran didn't seem to notice Tomoyo. Seeing this, Tomoyo shot daggers at Sakura, all the while giving her a small smirk that signified she was up to something.

Syaoran dropped Sakura off at the penthouse, saying he had to meet with the Elders. Sakura was left alone in the big apartment. She tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. The big emptiness of the home haunted her, and she felt so alone without the comfort of knowing Syaoran was in the next room. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she finally fell asleep, but her insecurity followed her in her dreams.

**Meanwhile…**

"We understand your "relationship" with this Kinomoto girl will end in a few weeks."

"Yes, sir"

"We advise you break if off immediately when it should end. We have had experiences with these kinds of things, and we don't want either of you falling in love."

'Like that would ever happen.' "I understand."

"Good, good. You wouldn't want anything happening to the girl…"

Syaoran shuddered inwardly at the Elder's words. "Anything" could actually mean anything. He had heard stories of his preceeders, and what had happened when they went against the wished of the Elders, especially in the case of marriage, and they had been no fairy tale. Usually in the Li clan, marriages were not of love matches, but business arrangements. Although the stories had spanned from long ago, Syaoran couldn't be sure the Elders wouldn't do something drastic. And if they did, it would be ignored by the public and the police because of the tremendous power the Li clan held.

"No, sir, I wouldn't," he responded, making sure to add respect in his voice to hide the anger he knew was present.

Ever since he was little, he had trained profusely under the watchful eye of the Elders, both physically and mentally, to prepare himself for the role of the next leader of the Li's. The stress was way too much for that of a small boy to take on, but Syaoran, as expected of the clan, was strong.

He had discovered acting and loved the ability of hiding his real emotions and simply just playing a part. It was the first time he had defined the strict rules of the Elders. He was eighteen then, and the Elders had no say in it. Now it was years later, and it was expected he take the position of the leader soon. However, to do that, it was likely he had to find a partner…

The Elders had not mentioned anything of the sort, but he knew it would come up in a few months. He could tell by the way they treated Sakura.

"Excellent. That is all. You may go," said the Elder, dismissing Syaoran with a few words.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran arrived home a few minutes before one a.m., which is why he was surprised to see Sakura sitting at a kitchen chair, staring blankly at the walls. As if sensing his confusion, Sakura simply said, "Couldn't sleep."

"Anything I could do to help you?" Syaoran knew it was a stupid question as soon as he voiced it. How could he do anything to help her sleep?

Sakura bit her lip, remembering the night she had the best sleep in years, but she couldn't tell him it was when he was right beside her. Not with their unsure feelings, not with what was happening with and around them. She just couldn't. It was sure to make things awkward and she didn't want it anymore uncomfortable than it already was. Sure, they had gotten closer and they were now great friends, but the fact that they had to act like a couple was causing her to have mixed feelings.

She shared her thoughts, feelings, and soul to Syaoran when they were alone, but it was weird kissing and holding hands with him in front of people she didn't even know, when she couldn't even imagine doing it when they had privacy. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. It was something she just couldn't explain, and she wasn't sure she wanted an explanation. What if an explanation made her realize something, and everything she had thought she knew came crashing down?

Yet, even though she had thought she couldn't imagine being with him alone the same way she was with him in public, it had happened tonight on the elevator. In public, their kisses had been small, barely long enough to feel anything, but tonight...Sakura had been sure she felta spark. It was a mistake was what she kept telling herself, what Syaoran had told her. It was what she was supposed to think, but she couldn't help feeling like it _should_ have happened. But she knew it was not the case, and besides a relationship was supposed to go both ways.

It hit her suddenly, that she _liked_ Syaoran. Not just in the friends way, her feelings went deeper than that. Yet, it didn't matter what she felt. He didn't feel the same way…and why would he anyways? He liked Tomoyo.

It was so ironic how good he and Tomoyo would look together, Sakura mused. Two perfect people going out together. It would please them, and it would please the whole world. What did it matter the feelings of one person, if they rest of the world went the other way? She would merely get trampled on, even more than she already was. 'Those two were meant for each other,' she thought with pain in her heart.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if there was anything I could do for you? You just kind of zoned out."

Sakura looked at him, her expression unreadable, as if she couldn't see him at all. Why oh why did he have to care so much? It hurt more than words could express to know that he'd never care for her _that_ way. "Sorry. No, it's okay, I'm fine. It's late…you should sleep, don't worry about me."

Syaoan still had a worried expression on his face, but in his tired state, he couldn't do much to protest. He had way too much on his mind and adding another one would make him explode. He cared about Sakura and was concerned, but it didn't seem serious, and it was probably just a mood swing that would go away soon. How wrong his was…because feelings didn't just disappear…

**

* * *

**

Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought that this chapter would have details of a more proper date…

Do you guys want Julian to have a major or minor part in the story?


	8. Chapter Eight

I was disappointed by the lack of reviews, but at least I got some XD. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and corrected my mistake.

**youkaigirl64** Lol, that's not going to happen, because I don't want everyone against Sakura.

**heheangel kisses** I consider you my best reviewer because you're the only one that actually gives me input :). I'll try and add details about Syaoran's thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura, a barely noticeable frown on his face. "It's for you."

Sakura took the phone, confused. Who would call her? "Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Hey," a pleasant voice replied.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"How can you not recognize my voice?" the caller said in mock hurt. "It's Julian."

"Julian! How are you?"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura while she chatted animatedly with Julian. He noted how her face, which had been tired and sleepy looking only minutes before, now held a healthy glow. The frown on his face deepened before he realized this and he forced himself to smile. Sakura was happy, why did that make him feel bad?

He snapped back to reality when he heard Sakura say, "So I'll meet you there at two?"

Sakura hung up and looked at Syaoran, unaware of the wistful smile on her face. And her eyes…when they looked at him, they held regret. She had never looked at him like that before, not even when this whole thing had started. Why did she start regretting now? He had thought they were finally getting somewhere, finally having a healthy relationship, but now, seeing her, he wasn't really sure…

He thought what they had was great…they had troubles but that's what made their friendship strong, but these past few days, Sakura seemed out of it. She would stare expressionless at nothing, and whenever she saw him, she would turn away or avert her eyes. He couldn't deny that it hurt.

"We need to talk." His sharp words cut the air like a knife cutting tension, which in a way, it was. In his confusion, he didn't realize how angry he sounded.

"About what?"

Was it just his imagination or did Sakura's voice sound a little shaky?

"This. Us."

"There is no 'us'," Sakura stated bluntly. It was the first time she had voiced these words out loud to herself, and the finality of them hung in the air between them. She had told herself many times they would never be together. Syaoran would never like her. She wished she could stop saying 'never' to herself, but these days, it seemed so impossible. Syaoran lingered in her mind all the time, and even though Sakura knew it was pathetic, 'never' was all she had to defend herself against the constant battle in her head. And heart.

It was just a stupid crush. It would be over soon. One day, she would be free from the ropes her heart had tied around Syaoran and she would never have to think about him again. Filming would wrap up in two and a half weeks. After that, she would be Syaoran-free for a year, and then the movie would come out and she'd only seen him during promotions and premieres. Maybe she'd talk to him a few times on the phone. If limiting their friendship was what it took to erase Syaoran from her mind, then she'd sacrifice it. The only problem was, she didn't know if she could.

_There is no us_. Sakura's words swirled around in his mind, playing games with him. It sounded as if she didn't know if she was talking to him or herself, but he must have imagined it. "Then what do you call this?" he said finally.

Sakura faltered for a moment. "Friendship."

"What else did you think I was talking about?" he asked, exasperated.

That was a good question. Sakura wish she knew the answer. Or maybe she should just stop denying to herself. "I thought you were talking about our charade."

"…" "Sakura, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was a little high-pitched.

"Don't play dumb, Sakura. You've been acting strange since…since that day in the elevator. Look, I didn't mean to offend you… If I did something wrong, please tell me. I'm sorry."

The worry and sincerity in his voice added to the burden in her heart. It would've been so much easier to hate him if he was that arrogant, uncaring man she had first perceived him to be.

"There's nothing wrong. I've just been feeling moody these days. PMS, you know." The deceits in her words were evident to them both. Sakura knew that if she mentioned PMS, Syaoran would back off. It was a touchy subject with guys.

Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him suspiciously, but decided not to provoke her. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be listening."

He strode across the hall and into his room without another word.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, today we're going to shoot scenes seventeen, thirty-eight, and forty-three. We'll start with forty-three," the director announced.

Sakura looked at script in her hands and flipped through the pages until she found forty-three. The kissing scene. Oh shit.

Surprisingly, she got through her lines perfectly. And then it came. Syaoran leaned down and their lips gently touched before-

"CUT!" The director bellowed. "I want you guys to put emotion in this. Syaoran, you seem too hesitant, and Sakura, you're tensed and look scared."

They both got into position and re-did it. This time, there was passion, and Sakura was unaware of everything but Syaoran's lips moving gently against her own. She could hear the pounding in her heart and wished the kiss would never end…

"Cut! That was great acting both of you!"

The director's words brought Sakura out of her dreamland. It _was_ great _acting_. Yet, she knew she wasn't acting. She had put her everything into that kiss. She looked over at Syaoran, who seemed indifferent to the whole thing. He was too busy smiling at Tomoyo.

Syaoran's head snapped around as he heard heavy, quick footsteps from behind him. He saw Sakura hurrying out of the room, her hair covering her face, and instinctively ran after her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura turned around to face him and he could see her glassy eyes, though they held no trace of tears.

"I-" She looked ready to spill everything then, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Nothing. I'm just in a hurry to get out of here." She smiled up at him. He then realized how beautiful her smile was, even if it was fake, and even if it was bittersweet.

"Sakura…are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

'_Stop it_!' she wanted to scream at him. '_Stop showing me you care, stop showing up in my mind_!' But nothing came out. She managed a simple nod.

Syaoran reached out for her hand, but then Tomoyo came bounding up to them. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked sweetly, her face turned towards Syaoran.

"No, nothing." Sakura began to walk away so she wouldn't have to put herself through more torture. 'Nothing' was all she seemed to say these days. Nothing was all she seemed to feel like.

"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran yell after her, but as much as it pained her, she ignored him. She promised herself she wouldn't get in his way. What he needed wasn't her. 'It's just a crush,' she reminded herself again.

**

* * *

**

"You said you have something to tell me, sir."

The Elder looked at the man in front of him. He remembered when Syaoran was just a child. How he had matured and grown since then. He smiled at Syaoran.

"We're all proud of you."

Syaoran looked at the Elders around him in surprise. Words of praise were seldom heard from the Elders, and Syaoran knew it was a great honour to have those words directed at him. He bowed his head slightly to the man he faced. "Thank you sir."

"Now, Syaoran, you understand you will be sworn in as the next Li leader in a few months. For that, you need a bride…"

Syaoran braced himself. He had been preparing for this day all his life, but he hadn't thought the impact would be as great as this. He had thought he wouldn't care. A bride would simply be a partner. There would be no love, no feeling, and they would each mind their own business. But now, he wasn't so certain… 'Responsibility comes with a price,' he reminded himself.

"We have picked one out for you. She is from a respectable family. But, if you do not agree with our choice, you may select someone else."

"Someone else" meant someone that came from a rich and powerful family. "Who have you chosen?"

The Elder paused. "We have taken into account your feelings, so we chose someone you are well acquainted with. I'm sure you and Daidouji Tomoyo are close? She has told us it is a great honour to be part of the Li clan and she accepted our offer immediately."

With his brain numb, all Syaoran could do was nod and manage a weak smile. He was to marry Tomoyo… He supposed he couldn't have asked for a better choice. Tomoyo was from a good family and he knew her. Better to marry her than a complete stranger…

He had been training for this day all his life, and he wasn't about to throw that all away just because he had no desire to marry. He could live without the love a wife was supposed to provide. He had lived his whole life without it, so it shouldn't make a difference now…

**

* * *

**

It was two days after Syaoran had spoken to the Li Elders. Sakura seemed to have recovered from her little spell, but Syaoran could help but feel that something was still off with her. He still hadn't told her about his engagement. He didn't know why he felt it was so important to tell her. After all, the Elders had decided to publicize it only after he and Sakura had broken up, then leave a few months in between the break-up and the announcement, to not ruin his image. Most fans had no idea that Li Syaoran came from the famous Li clan.

As for Tomoyo, she seemed happier than ever. In fact, she seemed to want to get closer to him, which he decided was a good thing. She kept her distance from him in public, so he knew her intentions were good.

So here he was in his dressing room during a break, so that he and Tomoyo could "get to know each other a little better," as she put it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she put in arms him and started kissing him. He had to admit, she was a good kisser, but it didn't feel as right as what he had shared with another someone…

He vaguely heard the knock on the door before hearing a small gasp. The kiss was broken off, and he pulled away to see Sakura standing at the door.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know. The director wants us to be ready in a few minutes…"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "It's okay. I'm too happy to let anything spoil my day. Me and Syaoran are engaged!"

Sakura had thought she possibly couldn't feel any worse, but she was wrong. "Oh...um...congratulations…"

"We're going to keep it a secret until you guys break up, of course. And I have no problem with you kissing him in public or anything. Just don't do it in private," Tomoyo joked, winking.

Syaoran was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and he detached himself from Tomoyo just as Sakura had closed the door. "Look Tomoyo, I know we're engaged and all, but I just don't feel comfortable doing this yet."

"I understand…" she replied, her voice trailing. Inside, she was laughing with glee as she remembered Sakura's expression.

"Good. Now let's go out there before they send someone else."

**

* * *

**

"So…I didn't know you and Tomoyo were going out…"

"We weren't. It was the Elders' decision."

"Oh."

"Sakura, why are you so mad?"

"Who says I'm mad?" Sakura said, her voiced raised and louder than usual.

"Well, for one, the tone of your voice, and you're on the verge of yelling at me. Come on, tell me what's troubling you."

'I love you.' 'No, I don't!' Sakura shouted back to the voice in her mind. There she went again, talking to herself…

"I don't," she whispered to herself.

"You don't what?" asked Syaoran, confused.

Sakura stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. She had a terrified look on her face, and she began to back away from him.

'I don't love you.'


	9. Chapter Nine

I've had questions asking when Eriol will appear. He was meant to be a very, very minor character, but people seem to want to read about him. I don't know if I can manage it because there is already Julian in the picture. Any ideas?

**youkiagirl64** Me, a genius? Nah. Haha, if you were a genius, you would spell genius properly. l think you put "genious." It's okay, I'd spell it that way too if it wasn't for spell checking XP. I'll consider your idea, but then I'll probably get more complaints than praise for it. Sigh, I seem to be getting a lot of complaints lately…

**sheman** I guess you could call their kiss in their elevator a spur of the moment thing. Julian was first mentioned at the end of chapter six. I don't know Filipino. Sakura is only weak in certain moments. I mean, even if you've never been in her position, can't you understand where she's coming from? If you loved Syaoran, and you caught him kissing Tomoyo, or you knew he would never like you back, wouldn't you be emotional? I don't know you, so I can't judge, but I'm just saying. Syaoran got mad when Sakura was happy talking to Julian because of jealously. As for my "grammatical error" for saying "Me and Syaoran are engaged" instead of "Syaoran and I are engaged," it's just because I'm trying to be realistic. I understand that this is a community for writers, and therefore, I should use proper grammar, but another part of being an author is to make things seem real. I don't really know anyone who actually uses "Someone and I" in speech. **As I said in the first chapter, I don't want this story to revolve around the set. I don't feel it is important, but if there is anyone out there who feels it is, tell me. **By the way, you never know. SS might not end up together; not every story here has a happy ending. My last story didn't. Thank you for the long review and for giving constructive criticism.

**Crystalz Tearz** Gwen? Who's Gwen?

**heheangel kisses** I didn't want to make the Elders seem _that _horrible. Even though they are fictional, they are supposed to be respected characters. They didn't like Sakura because they are only trying to do what's right for their clan. It's tradition for them to have their leader marry someone from a good family. It doesn't matter if you say "great chapter" in every review; I still appreciate it :).

**FlowerLover** In my stories, "-" is speech and '-' is thoughts. So no, she didn't say it out loud. Next time, I'll try to put thoughts in italics too, to avoid confusion, and if I'm not too lazy, which I probably will be, I'll revise that part of chapter seven.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have made typing this...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Sakura walked onto the set, puzzlement etched on her face. It was completely dark. She was sure they were shooting, yet not one person, not even an assistant was there.

Her heart leaped into her throat as the lights flipped on and confetti rained to the ground.

"SURPRISE!"

She took in the sight of a hundred people all wearing goofy party hats grinning at her. Then, Tomoyo stepped forward holding a huge cake decorated with colourful swirls. In the centre were the words, "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"

Her mouth dropped open as various people wished her a happy birthday and give her a big hug. In the midst of everything going on in her life, she had forgotten even her own birthday. She had never really had anyone to celebrate with, besides a few close friends, but now, looking at the sea of faces around her, Sakura had never felt more touched.

She endlessly thanks them, but they had more for her. Presents laid at her feet everywhere. She opened each and every one carefully, until a pile of presents laid before her. By this time, everyone had gone home. Since the filming was gradually coming to an end, it was hard work, and naturally people were tired. After all, they had been working sometimes more than sixteen hour shifts.

Sakura spotted a small box with plain wrapping paper that she had missed. She tore the paper off the box. It had been weirdly wrapped, as if the person had tried to do a good job, but didn't know how.

She opened the box to discover a simple white gold bracelet with small charms. Sakura ran her hand over the bracelet and felt small bumps on the inside. She peered closely to find tiny letters engraved.

_Happy Birthday, Cherry Blossom! Friends always. Love, Syaoran._

Her heart thudded in her chest as she ran the words over and over again. _Love, Syaoran._ He loved her.

But it would never be more than the love of a friend.

Painfully, she set the bracelet back into its box and stared at the mess strewn in front of her. She was told to leave it for the janitors, but she didn't want to burden them with more work. She began to pick up the wrapping paper and her hand brushed against another's, sending a shock of surprise and something else through her arm.

The familiar scent of sandalwood wafted up her nose and she lost all conscious. When she regained the ability to speak, she decided to enjoy the silence and comfort of _him_ beside her. Moments like this in the future were going to be rare…

"I was waiting for you to finish up, but you took so long. Liked my present?" Syaoran asked, his tone teasing. On the inside, he was going crazy. What if she hated it?

Sakura rolled her eyes at what she thought was his "arrogant" voice. She hated when he spoke like that. He made it sound like he knew she liked it and she should be thanking him until the end of the world.

"I can't accept it."

Syaoran reeled back in shock. "Why?" He had gone through so much trouble to pick out something special for her. It had to make a statement, yet not be something extravagant, because he knew Sakura hated that stuff.

'_Maybe because every time I look at it, it'll remind me of what can never be. It already hurts enough, and I don't need it facing me each and every day…'_

"It's expensive. We don't even know each other that well and you're spending so much money on me."

Sakura watched as Syaoran's face turned angry. "We don't know each other that well?"

"Um…what I meant was, we don't know each other well enough for you to be spending that kind of money on me."

"How much do I have to get to know you before I spend hours looking for a present? Money doesn't matter, as long as it actually means something. Which I thought it did. Obviously you don't feel the same way. Sorry I bothered."

Sakura had never heard him so angry. And it was her who had provoked him. She had no idea she meant that much to him…

She stared deep into his amber pools, which were filled with emotions. "Syaoran…you'll always be one of the best friends I ever had, and you'll always be someone special to me."

"Then why?" he asked angrily.

"I-I don't want us to get too close," she blurted out. "I mean, we already are close enough, but…yeah…"

"Why not?" he practically demanded.

"Because it's almost time for shooting to end…and we won't see each other…"

His face softened, but he gave her a look that indicated he thought she was crazy. "Of course we'll see each other. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because I don't want us to," she replied without thinking, but it was too late to change her mind or take back her words. Besides, that was what she really wanted and maybe it was better this way; having Syaoran know up front.

"After all that you've just told me, you say you don't want to see me?"

"Right," Sakura said coldly, surprising both herself and Syaoran at her tone of voice.

"Okay. Fine. If that's how you want it to be." He didn't even bother asking why. Her coldness was enough to convince him she wanted nothing to do with him after filming finished. He had probably been merely a tool, just someone who was _there._ But then why all that "you're so important to me" bull?

She turned away so he wouldn't see her hurt face. He didn't even care. He was probably already erasing his memories with her. If he even bothered to remember them. Judging from his reply, he probably didn't. She was just another co-star in his life…

**

* * *

**

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently as Tomoyo finally opened the door, smiling warmly at him.

"Sorry, I saw your face at the door and I just _had_ to check my make-up. And then I saw that a strand out of hair was out of place. So I straightened it. But then I realized now the rest of my hair looked puff-"

"What did you call me over here for?" Syaoran interrupted not so nicely. He was crabby this morning.

Tomoyo's smiled dimmed hearing him, but she ignored it. "Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you…"

"At seven in the morning?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Why not?" She didn't bother mentioning she woke up early just to see him for a longer period of time.

"Because I wanted to sleep?"

Tomoyo pouted. "I _am_ only just your future wife."

Syaoran forced a smile. It was thoughtful of Tomoyo to want to spend time with him, but he had only gotten five hours of sleep.

"Unless…you wanted to spend time with Sakura…"

The smile faded off Syaoran's face as soon as he heard those words. Last night's exchange came back into his mind. "Sakura? Why would I want to spend time with her?"

Tomoyo smirked. She didn't know what happened between those two, but she was sure it was nothing good. And she didn't even have anything to do with it, she thought gleefully. Fate was playing right into her hands.

"Oh. I thought you two were friends. But come to think of it, I did hear her complain about you all the time," she slipped in cautiously, for extra measure.

"Really…"

"Oh, just stuff about how you have the worse personality in the world and that she would kill herself if you two were stuck together forever. And something about how you're a terrible actor. Of course, I told her to shut up, but she just kept whining and whining. It was quite annoying."

"I see." So, that's what she really thought of him. He couldn't believe that girl…so full of lies. And what for? He wish he knew.

**

* * *

**

"You love him."

Sakura looked into the leering face of Tomoyo Daidouji. "Excuse me?"

"You love Syaoran."

"I do not," she said, even as the rest of her told differently. Well it didn't matter what her body and heart said, as long as her voice said otherwise.

"Admit it. I know. And honestly, I think you're pathetic. The way you glance at him. Anyone with a fraction of a brain would know."

"Well then, I don't know how you would."

"Oh haha. You're funny, Kinomoto. I'll give you that. But you better watch it. You go after my Syaoran, and I'll personally make your life hell."

'_Well, it can't get that much worse.'_

As Tomoyo swished away, Syaoran stepped out from the corner, watching the two girls fade into the distance. He didn't know what to believe. Tomoyo, seemingly so good hearted… He had been about to go talk to her when he heard their voices and curiosity got the best of him. However, all he heard was Tomoyo's last line. Tomoyo was being stupid. No way Sakura would go after him. She couldn't stand him. But he couldn't help but wonder why Sakura had said what she did…

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt a powerful grip on her arm and immediately knew who it was, by the way her body reacted. "Ow, let go of me."

Syaoran loosened his hold, but didn't let go. "Why did you say what you did yesterday?"

"I can't answer that."

"Well, you better, because I'm not letting you go unless you answer me."

Sakura cast her eyes downward. "I can't stand being around you. That's all I can tell you. But I meant what I said. You'll always be important to me. Please, just let me go and leave me alone."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

Sakura lifted up her head. "Well, it makes no sense to me either! I wish I could just figure this out, but you're making it so complicated! Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Is that what you truly want? For me to leave you alone?"

"Yes." '_Leave me alone, leave me thoughts, my heart, my life.'_

Syaoran dropped her arm. "Fine," he spat out, like the words disgusted him. "Have it your way."

"Wait."

He turned around. Sakura held out her hand. Dangling between her fingers was a piece of jewelry. "Take it."

His hand clasped around the bracelet and Sakura walked away.

He uncovered his hands. _…always. Love, Syaoran, _were the words staring back at him.

* * *

Next chap. is the good stuff :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Emeralddestiny** Lol, you have so many favourites, though. I'm flattered if I'm your favourite. Really, I don't make mistakes? That's so shocking. xD

**Windflight** Ugh, I'm such a bad author that I can't even remember all the characters I put in. I completely forgot about Touya. Erm, I don't know if I will. We'll see :)

**blah** I should thank you for reading and reviewing, instead of you thanking me for updating.

**babiepinkpenguin** Nope, no Meiling.

**Crystalz Tearz** It's okay. I think you got it mixed-up with the story "Starstruck Love". Thanks for the idea. You have such a complicated mind, unlike my simple one :). I think I might use your idea.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned around, a scowl present on her face. Seriously, why couldn't people just stop annoying her? It better not be another one of those annoying assistants or something…

The scowl immediately fell off her face the moment she saw who had called her name, replaced with a bright, sunny smile.

"Syaoran. What's up?"

In one second, Tomoyo felt herself backed against the wall with Syaoran's arms on either side of her, trapping her. Not that she minded, because now she had him so close to her…and she could smell his rich scent…

She smiled and winked playfully at him, leaning in kiss him, but stopped when she saw his angry face. She reached her thumb up to his face, but he jerked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you say that to Sakura?"

"Say what?" Tomoyo asked innocently, yet her eyes deceived her. They had a glint in them that suggested she was anything but innocent.

"Cut the crap. You know what I mean."

"No actually, I don't. Recap." She'd say anything to hear his smooth, silky voice.

"I don't have the patience for this," Syaoran growled.

Tomoyo giggled to herself, thinking of how handsome Syaoran looked angry. She stopped mid-giggle when she saw his menacing glare.

"Well, I was only trying to make sure she didn't steal you from me. I…love you so much and seeing as how she's a slut and all…and she obviously has her eye on you. I'm sorry." Tomoyo lowered her head, as if she was ashamed of herself. Everyone fell for her acting skills.

Apparrently, Syaoran wasn't "everyone".

"Sakura is not a slut. And she is not after me." And suddenly, he got a feeling that he wished she was, but pushed the feeling away. He didn't need to have a silly crush, he was getting married soon!

But come to think of it, these feelings had started long ago…but he wasn't sure when because he had always refused to acknowledge them. But this was not the time to think about these things. In fact, he should never think about these things…

"She is. It's so pathetic. I swear, she's like a little puppy dog."

Syaoran leaned his face so close to Tomoyo's that she could feel his hot breath on her face, but this time, she felt scared.

"Don't you dare insult Sakura."

Tomoyo swallowed her fear and looked Syaoran straight in the eyes. "Why are you defending her? Do you like her? More than me? Ha. Let me guess, you love her don't you?"

"I don't love her!"

"You do." Tomoyo laughed. "And guess what? You can't do anything about it. If you do, I'll make sure she suffers. You haven't even seen what I can do."

Syaoran's hands dropped from beside her and she felt the pain in her wrists as he grabbed on to them. "You make her suffer, and I'll make you suffer a hundred times worse."

He dropped her arms and she looked down to see bright red finger marks. "You can't do anything! You have nothing but empty threats!" she shouted after him.

She cursed as she rummaged in her bag for her keys, the slight pain on her wrists making the task harder. It was time to pay a little visit to the Elders…

**

* * *

**

"And what is your proof of this?" the booming voice addressed Tomoyo.

Tomoyo slapped pictures she had taken onto the table. Shot after shot of Syaoran and Sakura faced them.

"We understand the current situation they are in. Please do not waste our time with this!"

Tomoyo fought to keep her bubbling annoyance hidden. She pointed to a few pictures in the middle of the pile of photographs. "Can't you see the way they look at each other? The emotion is their eyes are real."

The Elder paused. "What you say is true, but it still is not enough."

Tomoyo grinned. "What if you saw this…?" She took a small, rectangular package out of her bag and pushed it toward the Elder.

He looked it suspiciously, then at Tomoyo.

When he and the other Elders had picked a bride for Syaoran, they had no idea she was like this…but it was too late. They had already signed a contract with her parents and the only way the engagement could be broken was if both Syaoran and Tomoyo consented. If not, then the Li's would face great legal issues.

"It wouldn't hurt to watch it," said Tomoyo.

Hesitantly, the Elder pushed the video into the VCR and the television screen came to life. The video was a bit blurry but the voices and faces of the figures were unmistakable. Syaoran and Sakura.

When the video finished playing, the Elder turned to Tomoyo. "How did you get a video of them stuck in an elevator?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I heard them talking about it and naturally I was curious. He is my fiancé after all. It was so easy to get the tape from the hotel manager."

"This video proves nothing. The girl may have tried to kiss him, but he pulled away and denied any feelings for her. In fact, he said he liked you."

"Then what do you call this?" Tomoyo took the final picture out of her bag. It was a picture of Syaoran and Sakura snuggled together on his bed in a very compromising position.

"How did you get this?"

"You don't know how easy it is to bribe an apartment owner. Have dinner with him once at a fancy hotel and he's hooked. Keys, or anything else, I can get. I hoped to surprise Syaoran, but I was the one surprised when I found them like that!"

"Why would you take a picture of it?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I have proof."

The Elder sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

When Tomoyo left, he sat down and shook his head. He had never thought things would end up like this. There was only one option left, and though he didn't like it, he knew he had to do it. It was a small sacrifice for the future of the Li clan.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited.

Five minutes later, Syaoran walked into the room and they exchanged greetings before the Elder got to the point.

"Stop seeing Sakura."

"What?"

"Filming ends tomorrow right? I want you to sever all ties with her then." He pointed to the pictures and the video. "I cannot allow this kind of behaviour."

Syaoran took one look and instantly knew what happened. "Tomoyo."

"She is the one you should pay attention to."

"Sakura is a very close friend of mine…" '

'_That doesn't even want to see me_,' he thought bitterly. He still couldn't understand why…

"Syaoran, I understand this is very hard for you but-"

"I understand."

In that split second, Syaoran had made up his mind. Sakura was the most important person in his life, besides his family. He had no idea when he started feeling this way, but he knew it to be true. Not having her in his life would pain him, but if she didn't want to see him, this was the best way… He just hoped he would eventually forget her.

The Elder looked up, surprised that Syaoran had agreed so easily. But this was the way he was brought up to be…

Syaoran mistook the Elder's surprised for something else. He bowed. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"Syaoran, you do know that if anything happens between you and that girl, there will be severe consequences, both for you and the girl, and the Li clan."

Syaoran bowed his head once more, his hair hiding usual mask of coldness. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good." The Elder wished it wasn't this way. He knew Syaoran had no problem with Tomoyo, but now everyone had seen her true colours.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran stood in his dressing room, putting on his tuxedo. The last scene was to be shot today. A wedding scene. How ironcic.

Time had passed by so quickly. He had thought he would hate working on this set. True, he still hated the movie, but he longer hated a certain emerald-eyed girl. In fact, the times they spent together on their "dates" was one of the best times he ever had in his life. And now it was almost time to say farewell…"

He walked out of the dressing room and was quickly escorted to the set. He stood in front of the priest.

Five minutes later, the director yelled "Action!" The music started playing, slow and melodic.

Sakura was slowly led into the room with the father of her character. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to the back, including Syaoran's. So, this was what the cliché "Take my breath away meant" meant…

Sakura was gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning. There were no other words to describe her. The light blush on her face added to her innocent look, which she easily pulled off, unlike Tomoyo.

Dressed even in a bridesmaid dress, Tomoyo still looked like she was planning something. It wasn't obvious to anyone but Syaoran, though.

Finally, Sakura reached Syaoran and they both faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman…"

The priest's voice faded away as Syaoran fought hard not to look at the young woman beside him. He thought about how lucky he was having met her, and her wonderful personality. Such a girl deserved better in her life…

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the priest say, "And do you, Chou Rick, take Yen Rachael, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then in the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And kiss her he did. He pulled Sakura to him and kissed her with all the maelstrom of emotions he felt these past few weeks. Sakura responded and they were both unaware of the giant audience they had until they heard "Cut!"

The director looked amused. "We'll have to do the kiss over again. That was definitely not a wedding kiss. Just a two second kiss would be fine."

Sakura's face turned bright red whereas Syaoran's did not change. They re-shot the scene and this time, the kiss was over before they had time to comprehend it.

Syaoran bent down to Sakura's ear. "I love you," he whispered, his husky voice entrancing Sakura's mind. He pulled Sakura into a hug and held for what seemed like an eternity. He could hear her heartbeat and her slow, even breathing. And he realized, he really did love her… But it was too late.

"Cut!"

Everyone started wrapping up and they both realized that this was it…

And there was nothing they could do about it.

They all said their goodbyes and thanked everyone who had worked with them.

At last, Syaoran and Sakura found themselves the only people in one of the small rooms.

"So…this is it, huh?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No, really," he said sarcastically.

Sakura laughed, before her face turned serious. "I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

'_Tell him. Don't tell him. Tell him? But I don't want to ruin it for him and Tomoyo. But Tomoyo is a bitch, she deserves to have it ruined. It's not like Syaoran loves her. It's not like he loves me either.'_ Sakura was still having a constant battle in her head.

"Everything. From the beginning to the end. All the mean things I've said. That I've done."

"Hey, it's all over now. No hard feelings. I'm sorry too."

'_TELL HIM!'_

"I-I…"

'SAY IT!'

"I'll miss you." The voice groaned.

"Then why…"

"Because…"

"…"

"Because I love you." There she had said it.

"What?" He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"I love you. And I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you. I want no regrets."

She loved him. All this time she had loved him. And he loved her. But he couldn't tell her…he had to protect her…

Forcing himself to put on his most emotionless mask and the frostiest voice, he simply said four words. "I don't love you."

But it was not enough. He had to make sure she would hate him and would never come near him again. He had to press on.

"In fact, I hate you. I can't stand you. Acting all innocent and perfect. The only reason I was ever nice to you was to get this thing finished faster. It disgusted me so much to kiss you and have to pretend I actually went out with you."

Sakura stood there, stunned. She had expected rejection, but nothing like this. So, was this how he felt about her all along? Thoughts whirling, she didn't notice she was the only one who was feeling like her heart had shattered. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She would not cry in front him. She would be strong.

Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and soothe her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to comfort her, to ease her pain away, and make her smile like no one ever had before. But he couldn't.

Sakura deserved someone better. Someone who didn't hurt her and someone who she really loved.

"I see. Have a nice life."

He had expected her to blow up at him. It would have been better if she did. If she had slapped him, hit him, told him that she hated him. Because he knew he deserved it. But all she did was say those few, meaningless words, and walked away.

Walked out of his life.

Forever.

**

* * *

**

This story is coming to an end. Any ideas for a new one?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Monito** I wouldn't say he's a bastard because he only said it to protect her…

**lilxcutexmonstah** I already explained why Tomoyo is the way she is, but I'm too lazy to type it out again. I haven't had any flames actually…

**s+s destiny** I feel so threatened?

**babiepinkpenguin** Thanks :D

**kura52** Good idea, but I have no idea what the rules of tennis or soccer are. Maybe you could write it? Lol, I don't think I'm a good writer either.

**Emeralddestiny **Stalkers freak me out o0

I'm thinking of writing a story about the Li and Kinomoto kingdoms being enemies, and Sakura, the princess, will be forced to work as a slave for the Li kingdom to gather information, but I don't know. I might not write.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Eighteen Months Later**

Tomoyo sighed contently as she laid in the muscular arms of a chestnut-haired man. His hold on her tightened and she wiggled free to turn around and press a loving kiss to his lips, to which he responded tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered.

He murmured the same and stroked her hair gently, watching the dark locks cascade around her pretty face.

Tomoyo saw a flash of light at the window but when she looked again, she saw nothing. She shook her head and decided it must've been just her imagination. To make sure, she rose and walked to the window. Nothing.

"What's wrong?"

Tomoyo stared into the eyes of the man she loved. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

**

* * *

**

Sakura stepped onto the red carpet to be bombarded with reporters who stuck their microphones in front of her face.

"Sakura, what is your relationship with Li Syaoran?"

"Ms. Kinomoto, is it true you're dating Yamaki Julian?"

"Sakura, which do you prefer, Coke or Pepsi?"

If she faced each reporter who spoke, her head would be spinning in circles.

"No comment," she said politely, and was grateful as her bodyguard cleared the way.

It was the day she had been dreading for the past year and a half…the day she would see Li Syaoran again. Worse, the day she would see Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo together, holding hands and making out or whatever couples did in public. As if she hadn't had enough of seeing their happy faces on magazine covers everywhere she went.

'_Stop it,_' she scolded herself. Every day, she promised to forget Li Syaoran. And every day she failed. As much as she convinced herself she was over him, she knew it was false. In fact, the more she tried not to think about him, the more he haunted her.

Her breath caught as the spotted the object of her thoughts in front of her, his fingers twisted around the long, slender ones of Tomoyo. The deafening roar of the crowd faded away as the beating of her chest reached her ears. It was hard to believe that right now, seeing him, was a reality because she had had nightmares about this day for more than a year. Sure, she had the occasional fantasy that he would ditch Tomoyo and run away with her, but then she'd remember the cold, harsh words he uttered that last day, and she knew she had fallen in love with someone who didn't exist.

She often found herself reminiscing about the times they shared, but the real world would force her to remember that the man in her memories was not the real Li Syaoran.

Lost in memory lane, Sakura failed to notice she had entered the cinema where the premiere of her film was being shown, until she felt the soft plush of the seats. Being one of the stars of the show, Sakura had one of the best seats. Right beside Li Syaoran.

She sat down, suddenly surrounded by that intoxicating sandalwood aroma. Syaoran didn't do anything that indicated he knew she was there. Instead, he stared at the screen in front of him. The credits started rolling and the movie played, but Sakura couldn't watch it. Every scene was a reminder of the fun she had shooting.

Syaoran was aware that Sakura was seated beside him, and he fought the urge to rise out of his seat, drag her to a secluded corner, and kiss her senseless. It almost killed him knowing he could never do that, and that she probably hated him, and would for the rest of her life…

Sakura stiffened as the wedding scene and the kiss played. She closed her eyes, but couldn't escape the soft "_I love you_," Syaoran's character said to her's. The movie ended and the room erupted into thunderous applause. Sakura rose and tried to hurry out of there, but was continuously stopped by people congratulating her on her "wonderful, moving performance."

Outside, she was hounded. "Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto! How 'bout a picture?" Sakura felt herself shoved beside Syaoran's side as numerous cameras were aimed at her. She stiffened as Syaoran casually put his arm around her shoulder. Moments later, Sakura's shoulder still burned. She was being silly, she knew. He had only touched her for a few seconds, yet she was reacting like this.

Then, in front of what seemed like the whole world, Tomoyo handed Sakura a white envelope. "An invitation to our wedding. I hope you can make it."

Sakura gritted her teeth. She knew Tomoyo did it because she knew Sakura couldn't refuse in front of all the reporters. "Of course," she replied graciously, her heart sinking. She knew this to be the second biggest mistake of her life. The first was being in love with the groom.

**

* * *

**

The Li Elders, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sat around the table. Li Yelan pursed her lips. It was common knowledge in the Li family that she disliked Tomoyo, but she was forbidden to express that dislike.

"Excuse me. There is someone outside wishing to speak to you. He claims it is important. His name is Kinomoto Touya."

Surprised registered on everyone's face. What business did the brother of Kinomoto Sakura have with the Li clan?

"Send him in."

The butler exited, then returned with the tall, dark-haired man, who spoke as soon as the door closed behind them. "I don't plan to waste your time. I just thought these might interest you."

From his pocket, he took out a few pictures and handed it to the Elder closest to him, then turned to Tomoyo. "I read about your engagement to Li Syaoran. Then, one day I saw you with someone else, looking suspicious, so I did some investigation, and this is what I found."

The Elder took the pictures and Tomoyo gasped as she saw herself with a man who resembled Syaoran a little bit. Pictures of them hugging, kissing, and…

"Why would you do this!" she exclaimed angrily, knowing it was all over for her. She started sobbing as her future slipped away in a mere matter of seconds.

"My sister," Touya answered simply. He glared at Syaoran. "You hurt her. I know what you did to her, but I'm giving you one last chance to clear things up. Use it wisely." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out.

Everyone in the room immediately turned to Tomoyo, who grabbed Syaoran's arm in one last desperate attempt. He withdrew his arm like she was disgusting slime. "Please…" she croaked.

"There is no need to explain. The contract states that any infidelity cancels the engagement. Leave now." When Tomoyo didn't budge, security was ordered in.

As soon as Syaoran had heard Touya's words, he knew what he had to do. It was selfish, but he thought he deserved some happiness for once in his life. "I'm going to find Sakura and tell her everything."

The Elders narrowed their eyes. "If you do that, you will lose everything."

Syaoran shook his head. "No. She is my everything."

"You will lose your family and any ties of the clan. Are you willing to give that up?"

Syaoran looked at his mother, who looked pained, but gave him a small nod, a proud look on her face.

"I'd give up anything."

It was time for the final shot. "You would even give up her safety?"

That he had forgotten. In the spur of the moment, he had failed to remember the Elders' warnings. "I…"

To his surprised, the Elders all smiled. "You have proved your loyalty and strength, and the ability to fight for what you believe in. Those are the true qualities of a Li. If this Sakura is who you truly desire, go."

To say Syaoran was bewildered was an understatement. The Elders nodded encouragingly. "Thank you," Syaoran whispered, before running out of the room, with only one thing on his mind. Sakura.

He hopped into his car and drove on the streets to her house. He hadn't been on this route for so long, but he remembered it as clearly as if he drove here everyday.

The doorman nodded at him. "Long time, no see." It seemed like nothing had changed just then, but that was far from the truth.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as the she heard the insistent pounding on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Coming!" she yelled, though she had no idea who it was. She peered into the eyehole and got the shock of her life.

As if on autopilot, her hand unbolted the chain, and turned the doorknob, even though she didn't want to.

"Sakura," she heard Syaoran breathe. To his relief, and disbelief, she opened the door wider and gestured for him to go in. The apartment was exactly was he had remembered it, a bit messy but cozy.

"Just talk and get it over with."

He heard the contempt in her voice and he couldn't blame her. He had been such an ass…

"Sakura…" he started, but the look on her face shut him up.

"Just spit it out!"

"I'm sorry for all the things I said." As quickly as he could, he explained. "I knew it would hurt you, but I only did it to protect you."

"Who said you hurt me? Maybe it meant nothing to me. You're still the same stuck-up, arrogant bastard I first met. You think you're that important to the world? To me?"

Syaoran knew she was only saying those things because she wanted to wound him as much as he wounded her, but the words still pierced him like a sharp dagger. "You said you loved me."

"Said. As in past tense. I was stupid and naïve back then. Now, please leave."

"Sakura. I know you still love me!" he nearly screamed.

Her eyes hardened. "No. I loved someone who wasn't you. Someone who was a bit pig-headed, but sweet and charming on the inside. He doesn't exist anymore."

He felt his insides tear up, but he fought on. "I love you. And I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes, in your face. I can hear it in your voice."

He grabbed her and kissed her. Sakura's eyes closed and she let herself drown in the familiar ecstasy she had missed so much, that she had yearned for. She was about to kiss him back, when her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.

"I know you felt it."

"I felt nothing." A lie. She knew it, and she was sure he knew it too.

"Sakura, do you know how much I've dreamed of kissing you? I see your face every day, everywhere. I see your face, hear your voice, taste your lips every single second of my life. When I go to sleep, you're the last thing I see, and the first one I think of when I wake up."

"You mean, when you wake up beside Tomoyo? Tell me, which movie script did those lines come out of? After all, our whole relationship was written by other people." Her voice was full of scorn.

Her words were like a cold slap to his face. "We broke up. Your brother…he had these pictures of her and another man…"

Sakura's face burned. She told Touya not to do anything…

"Oh, so now you're after me because Tomoyo cheated on you. You just keep moving on one after another."

Syaoran heard himself growl in frustration. Why couldn't she just understand? "It's not like that. I told you, Tomoyo was forced on me and I wasn't allowed see you… I still love you. I told the Elders that and they understand."

His voice was full of longing and ache and Sakura knew she was giving in to him, but she decided to drag out his torture for just a bit longer. After all, she had suffered eighteen months.

Syaoran got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Sakura closed her eyes, sure that she was just imagining things, but when she opened them up again, Syaoran was still in front of her, holding a shiny ring out. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"I love you and I promise to make you happier than any- wait, what did you just say?"

Sakura laughed. "I said yes."

Syaoran stood up and the lips joined as they continued where they had left off minutes ago…

**

* * *

**

**Six months later**

Syaoran stood in front of the alter. He got a feeling of déjà vu. This was almost exactly like the wedding scene in their movie, only there weren't cameras everywhere, and there was no set.

Suddenly, Julian, the best man, rushed into the room. Syaoran looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Sakura's not here. She never showed up."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**s+s destiny** Go right ahead.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Sakura's not here. She never showed up."_

Silence immediately rippled through the crowd as the entire room's attention was focused on the two men in front.

"What do you mean she's not here?" asked Syaoran, suddenly afraid. Sakura wouldn't…would she?

"We searched everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her. No one even saw her coming here, but her apartment landlady searched the security tapes. She definitely left."

By now, Syaoran's fear was transformed into anxiety and worry. What could have prevented Sakura from-

"Tomoyo," he whispered. "Tomoyo's got her. I'm sure of it. She said she would make Sakura regret it…this is all my fault."

He turned to Julain. "Listen, you tell the guests what happened. I'm going after Sakura."

"No, I'll come with you."

"No, I've got to go alone. Tomoyo…I don't think she's right in the head."

Syaoran rushed off.

Murmurs were heard as everyone wondered why happened. As Julian explained, the murmurs grew increscent.

"We'll wait," one guest said. Another chimed in, and soon, everyone was sitting stiffly in their sears, giving Syaoran words of encouragement. It made him feel better that so many people were behind him, but he was wasting time.

Outside, he pondered where to go. The only place he had in mind was Tomoyo's place. Maybe he'd get some clues.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran stood in front of the door, wondering what he should do. Maybe Tomoyo knew he would come and this was a trap…

Before he could decide, however, the door swung open and Tomoyo appeared, wearing a nice dress and a present in hand.

"Oh," she frowned. "Am I too late?"

"Too late?" Syaoran growled. "What the hell did you do with Sakura?"

The frown deepened. "Do with Sakura…?"

"Don't you play games with me, Tomoyo. I know you have her."

"Syaoran, what's going on? I didn't do anything with Sakura. I was planning on going to your wedding and giving you a present, even though I wasn't invited. I'm happy you're with Sakura, and I wanted to apologize for everything. I was…a bitch to put in bluntly."

"Look. Don't waste my fucking time! Just hand over Sakura!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about!"

This time, Syaoran _really_ looked at her. Her face held worry and concern, but it was obvious she had been in a disastrous state before. There were heavy bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"Sakura…didn't show up."

"Oh no…I'm so sorr-Eriol!" Tomoyo blurted. "It's Eriol. He took Sakura! I should've realized. He's been busy and distant all week…going out to strange places and buying things, pestering me for info on Sakura…"

"Eriol?"

"Yes, Eriol. He's the one I was cheating on you with. He tried so hard to be like you so that I'd love him, but I already had fallen in love with him, he just didn't believe me…he even dyed and styled his hair to match your's."

"But that doesn't explain…"

"Eriol loved me…no matter what I did. It was more like an obsession. And that day you broke up with me, I was sad because it was the loss of a good relationship. He thought you made me depressed…"

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Syaoran asked frantically.

Tomoyo paused. "He owns an old warehouse he was planning to get rid of."

"Take me there." Syaoran hesitated. "You're not tricking me?"

Tomoyo laughed bitterly. "If I was tricking you, would I tell you?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura groaned in pain as a foot coincided with her ribs. Splattered blood was on the ground around her. Blood that she had coughed up.

"Are you sorry yet?" Eriol growled.

Sakura didn't reply.

Eriol smirked, drawing out a long, thin blade, holding it to her throat. Her breath was coming in wheezes now, causing the blade to cut across her throat every time she took a breath. The cuts weren't deep, but painful.

She blacked out, but awoke to an explosion, yet even as she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything.

She heard sirens and felt the presence of something standing over her. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

**

* * *

**

The car slowed as Syaoran and Tomoyo neared the warehouse. He could see ambulances driving toward the hospital and a body being loaded on to a stretcher. The face was covered by a sheet. Whoever was on the stretcher, they were dead. Syaoran got a sinking feeling in his stomach and his blood turned cold.

Tomoyo touched his arm lightly and they got out of the car and to the crime scene.

"Sir, you cannot be here." The policeman continued to talk, but Syaoran did not here him. He looked past the policeman to see the blood covered ground, and the browned walls. An explosion had happened recently, and it caused the windows to shatter.

"Come on," Tomoyo took his arm like he was a child and lead him away. He didn't feeling anything. He didn't speak anything.

'_I was too late…'_

_

* * *

_This is **not** the end. 


	13. Epilogue

**Wish Wielder** Thanks :)

**blah** Obsessive love, lol.

**youkaigirl64** Glad someone's figured it out :)

**Emeralddestiny** No, you're not. You waste time reading and I waste time writing :P

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

Syaoran sat in the park, amazed that no fans were following him around. He felt something prodding at his leg and looked down to see a dog nuzzling him.

"Sorry," he heard a voice say. "He does that sometimes."

Syaoran felt his breath catch and his heart started racing. That voice sounded a lot like-

"Sakura?" He cursed himself as the name left his mouth. He hadn't spoken of her since that day, and there was no way this woman could be Sakura. Sakura was dead. The harsh reality of the words still made him cringe to this day. He wished he had made it in time that day, and the regret was constantly nagging him.

"How do you know my name?" the woman asked cautiously.

Syaoran glanced up at the young lady. She was wearing big sunglasses and carried a cane. He looked back and forth between the woman and the dog and suddenly, it clicked. The woman was blind.

Instinctively, he reached up and pulled the sunglasses off her face. She recoiled in fear. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He did reply, but stared, transfixed. The woman had milky green eyes. It was Sakura.

"Sakura! It's me, Syaoran!" He couldn't explain the happiness he felt as he discovered she was alive.

"Syaoran? No, you're lying!"

He tentatively pulled her into a hug and at once, Sakura knew it was him. No other body would she fit so perfectly with.

She pulled away and tugged at her dog's leash. "It was nice meeting you again," she said, her tone dismissive.

Syaoran looked on in confusion. Why didn't she return if she was alive? Did she…not want to see him?

"Wait!" he called. He quickly ran up to her, which was hard, considering she moved at a slow pace.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Why are you running away from me?"

"…"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Come back? Why would I go back to someone who didn't care about me?" Sakura shouted.

"…_someone who didn't care about me_." Her words hit him, cold and sharp. Why would she think…?

"I thought you would come that day," said Sakura breathlessly. "I waited for you, but you never came. Then I was in the hospital. I thought you would come visit me, even if I couldn't see you. But you never came… The day I left the hospital, you weren't even there!"

Syaoran felt his heart constrict as he looked at the helpless young woman in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I thought you were…dead… I couldn't face seeing…"

"Just because I had pieces of glass lodged in my eye doesn't make me dead!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry," he pleaded. Sakura fell forward and he quickly caught her, holding her close. It felt so good to have her in his arms again…

"I love you," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I love you too," she said.

"Come back to me," he whispered.

Once again, she pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded, crazy thoughts running through his head. Maybe she had someone else now. The horror choked him.

"I'm blind. I would burden you."

He pulled her close again. "Never. I don't care, as long as I have you."

This time, she let herself submit to him. She knew it was no use to fight him when her heart and soul wanted him so much. She smiled up at him.

"This time around, the relationship better be _real_."

* * *

Okay, that was horrible. Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. If you're mad at me for making Sakura blind,then you can thinkSyaoran with his richnessfound a cure and the surgery was sucessful lol. And yes, it was Eriol whodied. Poor Tomoyo.I want to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas, and for reading the story even though sometimes it was lacking. Thanks to the forty people who put this on their favourites.

I have new stories up if you want to read, If not, thanks again.


End file.
